Impaciencia
by CeciLovesReading
Summary: Así que eso era. Justin Hammer quería vengarse de él, eso lo sabía... pero también de Pepper. Y lo haría de manera que ambos lamentaran lo que le habían hecho.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ironman no me pertenece, ni ningun otro personaje que mencione, a excepción de los que invente :P**

**_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_**

2 semanas después del ataque de los drones.

11:56 PM Nueva York

Justin Hammer esperaba dentro de su celda. Le habían dicho que sería trasladado a la cárcel de Malibú a media noche. Se preguntaba qué habría sido de él si no hubiera salvado a ese idiota de Iván Vanko, y él más que nadie sabía que el hubiera no existe. Es cierto que no se había podido resistir a la idea de acabar con el ego de Tony Stark, pero todo había sido en vano, ahora él estaba en la cárcel y Stark seguramente estaba cenando con su nueva novia.

Pepper Potts.

El solo recordar su nombre le daban ganas de romper algo. Gracias a ella él ahora se encontraba en aquel pozo oscuro del que solo saldría esa noche para entrar a otro. Le había dicho que se volverían a ver y lo harían. Le había dicho que le causaría problemas, se lo había prometido a sí mismo y lo cumpliría. Y ya sabía lo que debía hacer para lograr su propósito.

Un fuerte chirrido seguido de unos pasos cansados interrumpieron sus pensamientos. Pronto Justin pudo divisar a un joven policía, de no más de veinte años, que llevaba en una mano las llaves que lo liberarían y en la otra sostenía una linterna con la que alumbraba su celda.

-Todo está listo Sr. Hammer- dijo el policía mientras abría la puerta de su celda y le colocaba las esposas.

Justin no hizo más que asentir con la cabeza mientras una sonrisa burlona se dibujaba en su rostro. Su cara se veía mucho más ruda sin sus lentes, se había acostumbrado a ver sin ellos desde que los había perdido el día en que fue arrestado.

Se incorporó lentamente, se sacudió la tierra de encima y siguió al policía. Al llegar a la puerta que daba a las celdas otros tres policías se les unieron, uno a cada lado y el último detrás de él.

Justin los inspeccionó cuidadosamente, cada uno tenía un arma y un radio, sería difícil intentar escapar ahora. Lo mejor que podía hacer era ser paciente y esperar a estar en Malibú para escapar y poder poner su plan en acción.

Finalmente llegaron a la entrada principal, al salir se encontraron con media docena de policías que los esperaban dentro de una camioneta, la cual lo llevaría a un helicóptero que después lo trasladaría hacia su nuevo destino: Venganza.

**_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_**

**A/N: Y... ¿Qué les pareció? Es mi primer FanFic, así que espero les haya gustado. R&R! por favor, necesito saber si debería seguir con esta historia o no.**

**Gracias :D**

**CeciLovesReading**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Iron Man no me pertenece, ni ningún otro personaje que mencione... A excepción de los que invente :)**

**¡Hola de nuevo! Perdón por la demora, estuve muy ocupada y no tuve tiempo de subir este ¡2° capítulo! Pero ya... Muchísimas gracias a **_**thatpersonwhoisthatperson**___**por su apoyo, supongo que fue la única que leyó :P**

**Espero tener más reviews en este capítulo, lástima que no a todos les guste leer en español...**

**Bueno, ¡espero les guste! ;D**

**_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_**

Malibú, California

8:55 AM

"_Nos acaban de informar de una fuga de la prisión de Malibú que ocurrió hace aproximadamente 34 horas, el pasado martes, de la que, se dice, hubo un solo prófugo._

_Su nombre es Justin Hammer, ex CEO de Empresas Hammer. Él fue trasladado desde Nueva York, arrestado después de haber organizado un ataque de drones con ayuda de Ivan Vanko, hijo del conocido físico Anton Vanko, al que anteriormente había sacado de la prisión de Mónaco. Se cree que Hammer puede ser peligroso. Se han repartido carteles por toda la ciudad de Malibú, entre otras, para que si alguien lo ve por favor lo denuncie al número que aparece en pantalla. Respecto a su posible paradero, las autoridades siguen investigando. En otras noticias..."_

Pepper Potts miraba incrédula la pantalla, viendo imágenes pasar de acuerdo a lo que la reportera iba diciendo. Entonces, recuerdos de una noche que jamás podría olvidar pasaron por su memoria.

_-¿Crees que me creaste un problema?- le decía Justin Hammer- Yo te voy a crear uno. Nos vamos a ver muy pronto._

Más pronto de lo que ella podía haberse imaginado y ahora él había escapado de la cárcel, seguramente con sed de venganza. Tenía que advertir a Tony, pero no le diría lo que ocurrió entre ella y Hammer. No tenía que saberlo.

De repente una mano se posó sobre su hombro, ella dio un pequeño brinco al tiempo que daba media vuelta en el sofá. Entonces se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, pues era el Coronel James Rhodes quien la había tomado por sorpresa, no lo había oído entrar. Soltó el aire que no sabía que había estado conteniendo.

-Pepper, ¿Te sientes bien? Estás muy pálida- dijo con expresión preocupada mientras le ponía la otra mano en la frente.

-Ehh... Sí, estoy bien- mintió, fingiendo una sonrisa.

-¿Segura?- Ella asintió, entonces Rhodey dejó caer sus brazos junto a sus costados, decidido a no presionarla más- Vine a hablar con Tony, ¿Dónde está?

-Abajo, ¿Hablarás con él sobre Justin Hammer?- le preguntó, intentó parecer indiferente, pero él la conocía desde hacía casi tanto tiempo como Tony... No podía engañarlo.

-Sí, ¿Sabes algo sobre él que nosotros no?

'_Bueno, ya no se lo tendré que decir yo' _ Pensó Pepper.

-No, solo sé lo que he visto en las noticias- le mintió por segunda vez, e igualmente Rhodey no pareció completamente satisfecho con la respuesta.

-Está bien. Gracias, de todas formas.

Rhodes dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la escalera que conducía al piso inferior, pero justo antes de comenzar a descender por ella le dijo a Pepper por encima de su hombro:

-A propósito, perdón por haberte asustado.

-Ah, no te preocupes. No fue nada- dijo ella sonriendo de nuevo, con ya un poco de color en sus mejillas.

Rhodey le devolvió la sonrisa y bajó la escalera, pensando en lo afortunado que era Tony de tenerla.

**_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_**

**A/N: Bueno, he aquí el segundo capítulo. ¿Qué les pareció? **

**Le agregué un par de cosas al borrador original y, la verdad, me parece que quedó mejor...**

**Dudas, comentarios y sugerencias, por favor den clic aquí abajo :D**

**Gracias!**

**CeciLovesReading **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ¡Hola! Estoy tan cansada que casi no tuve tiempo de escribir... Regresé a clases y me han dejado mucha tarea :/**

**En fin, finalmente ¡Tony aparece en la historia! Gracias a **_**supernena25 **_** por su review, en verdad me ayudan mucho.**

**¡Disfrútenlo! ;D**

**_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_**

James Rhodes descendió por las escaleras e introdujo su contraseña en el teclado virtual de la puerta de vidrio. Pudo vislumbrar a Tony sentado en su silla frente a una pantalla, tenía las manos entrelazadas detrás de la cabeza y los pies sobre su escritorio.

-¿Qué nunca nadie te dijo que no debes subir los pies a tu escritorio?- dijo Rhodes con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Rhodey!- lo saludó Tony Stark, sonriendo también, dándole vuelta a su silla y bajando los pies del escritorio para poder verlo de frente- ¿Qué te trae por aquí? No recuerdo haber hecho nada malo últimamente... Ah, y no, nadie me dijo nunca que no subiera los pies a mi escritorio. No, espera, Pepper lo hizo.

-Hola Tony. No, no estoy aquí por algo que hayas hecho, sino por algo que harás.

-¿Y qué es lo que haré?, según tú – preguntó Tony.

-Supongo que no has visto las noticias.

-No.

-Debes encontrar a Justin Hammer.

-Mmhmm... No perdió el tiempo- dijo mientras comenzaba a escribir algo en un cuaderno.

-¿Qué? ¿Sabías que escaparía?- Rhodey estaba perplejo, no había pensado nunca antes que Hammer seguramente intentaría huir.

-Lo suponía. Yo habría hecho lo mismo, si fuera él- se limitó a contestar Tony.

-Entonces, si ya sabías que escaparía ¿Por qué no lo estás buscando?- Rhodey comenzaba a irritarse ante la calma de su amigo, tomó una silla cercana a la de él y se sentó a su lado.

-Espera un segundo, yo dije que suponía que escaparía, no que lo sabía con certeza y no creía que fuera tan pronto, así que no puedes culparme. Además, estoy esperando a que venga a visitarme- dijo Tony, para nada preocupado por lo que acababa de decir.

-Aparentemente, Hammer tiene un solo motivo por el cual escapó de prisión...

-¿Además de no querer estar ahí?- sugirió Tony con tono burlón

-Venganza.

-Exacto, si venganza es lo que busca, vendrá.

-Tony, no puedes estar seguro de eso. Él podría intentar llegar a ti en cualquier momento y de cualquier forma. Incluso a través de otras personas.

-Sabes que sin la ayuda de Iván Vanko nunca podrá crear un traje que iguale al mío.

-Y tú sabes que esa no es la única manera en la que se puede vengar- dijo Rhodey, su voz sonaba cansada, se preguntaba si él siquiera prestaba atención a lo que le estaba diciendo.

-Hablando de trajes, ¿Cuándo me devolverás el que tomaste sin permiso?

Rhodey se enderezó en la silla y se aclaró la garganta.

-Tony..., yo...

-¿Sabes qué? No importa, quédatelo.

-No Tony, no puedo. Es tuyo, además, recuerda que tú mismo dijiste que Iron Man no tiene un compañero.

-Estaba borracho Rhodey, no lo dije en serio, no me vendría mal un compañero.

-Aún así, te lo devolveré en cuanto lo tenga.

Tony, que había estado anotando sus observaciones sobre el nuevo elemento que había redescubierto y creado, levantó la cabeza al oír aquello.

-¿Cómo que en cuanto lo tengas?- le preguntó Tony.

-El general me lo pidió para examinarlo de nuevo, no pude hacer nada, fue una orden. Tranquilo, apenas me lo entreguen te lo haré saber. Pero, aún no has respondido a mi petición, ¿atraparás a Hammer antes de que convierta esta ciudad en un desastre?

-Umm..., tendré que considerarlo seriamente, verás, soy un hombre muy ocupado- bromeó.

-Por el amor de Dios, Tony, ¿desde cuando necesita Iron Man considerar hacer las cosas o no? Además, ¡cuando es el mejor haciéndolas!

-Uy, tranquilo Rhodey, no te esponjes. Era una broma solamente, claro que lo haré- Tony ahora hablaba en serio.

-Bien, ya me estabas haciendo querer golpearte- dijo Rhodey, una sonrisa formándose en su rostro.

-Apuesto a que no podrías conmigo- dijo Tony, también sonriendo.

-Ah, ¿eso crees?

-Sí,- contestó Tony sin pensarlo- sí lo creo.

-Ya veremos... - Rhodey miró su reloj y luego se puso de pie- Pero eso será otro día, ya que hayas salvado al mundo y yo no tenga prisa por irme.

Tony también se puso en pie y acompañó a su amigo hasta la puerta de vidrio.

-Recuerda,- le dijo Rhodey antes de subir las escaleras- nadie está seguro mientras Justin Hammer continúe libre. Ah, Tony, deberías hablar con Pepper, se veía muy nerviosa esta mañana, creo que tiene algo que ver con Hammer.

-Muy bien. Lo haré, gracias Rhodey.

Ambos estrecharon sus manos y después Rhodey se dirigió a la planta alta, se despidió de Pepper, que ya estaba tranquila y se había puesto a trabajar, y salió de la gran mansión.

**_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_**

**A/N: Este capítulo estuvo un poco más largo que los anteriores... ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Sus reviews en verdad me ayudan, díganme qué no les pareció, qué sí, si debería cambiar algo o si simplemente les gustó...**

**Gracias! ;D**

**CeciLovesReading**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Iron Man no me pertenece, ni ningún otro personaje que mencione, a excepción de los que invente :P**

**Perdón, perdón, perdón por la tardanza... Odio la tarea, además tuve un bloqueo de inspiración, espero que valga la pena la espera...**

**Me entristeció ver que no hubo ningún review en el capítulo anterior :/**

**Espero les guste más este, ¡Disfrútenlo! :)**

**_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_**

9:15 AM

Ahí estaba, el Coronel James Rhodes se subió a su auto y encendió el motor, luego arrancó y se alejó de la enorme casa de Tony Stark.

Justin Hammer observaba todo por entre las ramas de un pino, fuera de la mansión y por encima de todo y fuera del alcance de cualquier persona. Solo era cuestión de tiempo, pronto su plan de venganza entraría en acción y nadie, ni siquiera Iron Man, sería capaz de detenerlo.

Había algo raro, se sentía observado, como si alguien lo mirara y él no pudiera evitarlo. Tal vez era solamente su imaginación, pero creyó ver que algo se movía a su derecha...

-¡Hammer!

El grito salió de la nada, entonces Justin miró hacia arriba y vio cómo Natasha Romanoff aparecía por encima de él, haciéndolo vacilar y caer al suelo.

Afortunadamente, el pino no era muy alto.

Justin soltó un grito de sorpresa, al tiempo que caía sobre su espalda y tomaba una bocanada de aire para poder respirar. Natasha bajó haciendo piruetas por las ramas de los pinos y cayó justo frente a él.

-¡Vaya!, ¿a quién tenemos aquí?- le dijo Natasha, mientras él se incorporaba lentamente y se sacudía la tierra- Tú sí que eres impredecible.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le espetó Hammer.

-¿Qué te parece que estoy haciendo aquí? Nunca creí que fueras lo suficientemente ingenioso como para escapar de prisión, dime, ¿Qué hiciste? ¿O es que acaso alguien te ayudó?

-Ah, veo que tienes curiosidad. Paciencia, querida, que aún no ha llegado el momento de aclarar eso.

Natasha se acercó rápida y sigilosamente hacia él y ,sujetándolo del cuello de su camisa, le dijo:

-Dime cómo lograste escapar o llamaré a Tony. Está a unos cuantos metros de distancia, no me será difícil gritarle desde aquí.

Por un momento, Hammer pareció nervioso, pero recuperó su compostura y levantó las manos por ambos lados de su cabeza.

-Anda, llámalo, no sabe que en cuanto salga de su gran casa le tendré una sorpresita...- dijo él en tono juguetón. Dios, parecía un niño de 10 años.

-¿Qué tipo de sorpresita?- inquirió Natasha.

-Pues, verás, no me quiero vengar solamente de Stark. Me vengaré también de otra personita, a la cual le prometí que nos volveríamos a ver. Si Tony Stark pone un pie fuera de esa casa... digamos que, realmente pagará por lo que me hizo, con la vida de esa personita. Un precio muy alto para él, ¿No lo crees?

Justin comenzó a reír, entonces, Natasha lo soltó y le dio un puñetazo en la cara, haciendo que cayera de nuevo al suelo. Se volvió a levantar, con una mano sobre su ahora nariz rota y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

-¡Pagarás por eso!- dijo Justin de forma amenazante.

-Ya lo creo- Natasha sonrío sarcásticamente y le devolvió la mirada- Si te atreves siquiera a mover un músculo, te noquearé. Podemos hacer esto de la manera fácil o de la manera difícil, tú eliges.

-Sabes, no estoy acostumbrado a que las mujeres me digan qué hacer y qué no hacer- Justin soltó una carcajada- Lo lamento, pero no podré aceptar tu propuesta. Mientras, ¿Te gustaría un poco de entretenimiento?

Al decir aquello, salieron dos docenas de hombres de detrás de los troncos de los pinos. Natasha, como por instinto, comenzó a noquearlos uno por uno.

Justin se alejó lo más rápido que pudo de la agente Romanoff y corrió en dirección opuesta a la de la mansión, dejando atrás a un par de docenas de hombres para poder salvarse a sí mismo. Suerte que los había dejado vigilando no muy lejos de ahí, entonces, al verlos llegar, logró distraer a la agente y salvar su pellejo.

Los veinticuatro hombres yacían noqueados a los pies de Natasha Romanoff. Había intentado terminar con ellos lo más pronto posible para alcanzar a Justin Hammer.

Desafortunadamente, no había sido lo suficientemente veloz como para atraparlo.

**_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_**

**A/N: ¡Chan, chan, chan! Hahahah, y ¿Qué tal les pareció?**

**No es tan largo como el capítulo anterior, pero espero que haya sido de su agrado :P**

**Gracias,**

**CeciLovesReading ;D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Iron Man no me pertenece, ni ningún otro personaje que mencione, a excepción de los que invente :P**

**¡Hola de nuevo!, ya no sé realmente cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que subí un capítulo, pero mis razones son: **

**-Me fui de vacaciones (el hotel no tenía Internet) :/**

**-Me tuve que reponer en los trabajos del colegio... :S**

**-Y estoy en exámenes finales D:**

**En este capítulo menciono a Thor (Él tampoco me pertenece) :(**

**En fin, ¡disfruten el 5° capítulo! **

**_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_**

10:02 AM

Pepper tecleó su contraseña y la puerta de vidrio se abrió, entró vacilante (algo que había hecho sólo una vez, cuando Tony había roto todos los vidrios), y la cerró tras de sí.

-Buenos días, Tony- lo saludó desde la puerta- Oye, tengo que hablar contigo sobre algo que probablemente ya sabes.

No recibió respuesta. Pepper paseó la vista por la habitación vacía. Todo estaba desordenado, típico de él. Sonrió para sí, cuando viera a Tony le diría que limpiara y ordenara todo, y él, por su parte, le diría a Dummy que lo hiciera todo por él.

Pero, ¿A dónde habría ido? Definitivamente no se había marchado por la puerta principal, ella lo habría visto. Debió de haber salido por la entrada de los autos, contó la cantidad de autos que había allí dentro, estaban todos, que raro. Entonces, recordó un pequeño pero muy importante detalle... Él era Iron Man. En aquel preciso instante, quizá se encontrara al otro lado del país, incluso al otro lado del mundo.

-Buenos días, Jarvis. ¿Podrías poner las noticias?

-Buenos días, Srta. Potts. Por supuesto.

Se encendieron todas las pantallas de la habitación, cada una en un canal diferente de noticias, pero en ninguna aparecía Iron Man. Tal vez había salido a correr o a dar una vuelta a pie, decidió esperar a que llegara un rato más y siguió viendo las noticias.

Había pasado más de media hora y Tony no había vuelto aún, ni siquiera había llamado.

-Jarvis, ¿podrías por favor darme la ubicación actual de Tony?

-En seguida.

En menos de un minuto, todas las pantallas formaron un mapamundi, después se fue acercando poco a poco hasta que se vio Estados Unidos, luego California y finalmente, Malibú. Pudo ver las calles y avenidas, la playa y la casa, su casa. Por encima de esta había un puntito rojo dando vueltas.

-El Sr. Stark se encuentra a doscientos metros por encima de usted, Srta. Potts. La agente Romanoff lo acompaña en un helicóptero.

-Gracias, Jarvis.

-Para servirle.

Pepper tomó asiento en la silla de Tony, olía a su colonia. La agente Natasha Romanoff. ¿Qué estarían haciendo ella y Tony, a doscientos metros de altura? Cerró los ojos un instante y casi de inmediato los abrió de golpe. Estaban acaso buscando a...

-El agente Coulson acaba de entrar por la puerta principal- anunció Jarvis.

Pepper dio media vuelta y vio cómo el agente tecleaba su contraseña y entraba, con su habitual traje negro.

-Srta. Potts- la saludó.

-Agente Coulson- respondió ella, levantándose de la silla y acercándose a él para estrechar su mano tendida- ¿Por qué Tony y la agente Romanoff...

-¿Revisan el perímetro?- completó.

-Sí- No sabía realmente por qué había preguntado, si ya conocía la respuesta. Intentó parecer indiferente, pero los nervios la traicionaron y comenzó a sentirse mareada.

-Porque la agente Romanoff encontró a Justin Hammer observando, desde un pino, esta casa. Yo vine para asegurarme de que estuviera a salvo, ¿Se siente bien?

-Sí, estoy bien. Solo que iré a tomar un poco de aire fresco.

-¿Me permite acompañarla?- preguntó Coulson, mientras Pepper pasaba por su lado hacia la puerta.

-Por supuesto, me hará bien algo de compañía- dijo ella sonriendo, Coulson siguiéndola por las escaleras.

Salieron por la puerta trasera hacia el jardín. Desde ahí se podía ver un helicóptero negro, en el que iba la agente y de vez en cuando un traje rojo y amarillo metálico, que pasaban a gran velocidad por encima de ellos.

Pasaron mucho rato caminando entre los pinos circundantes, disfrutando de la compañía del otro y hablando sobre su trabajo.

-Y, ¿Qué tal tu estancia en Nuevo México?- preguntó Pepper.

-Estuvo bien, gracias. Solo hubo un pequeño problema con un martillo- Coulson estaba sonriendo.

-¿Con un martillo?

-Sí,- Coulson observaba los pinos con cuidado- ¿has leído historias sobre mitología?

-No muchas- Pepper no tenía ni idea de adonde llevaba esa conversación.

-¿Alguna vez habías oído hablar de Thor?

-Pues, sí. Sólo sé que es un dios, que fue desterrado y tiene un martillo...- entonces comprendió- Espera, no estarás hablando de _ése_ martillo, ¿o sí?

Coulson solo la volteó a ver, una sonrisa en los rostros de ambos. Entonces, sonó una alarma y Coulson sacó su teléfono celular del bolsillo de su pantalón y contestó.

-Sí. Sí, señor. Enseguida- luego colgó y le dijo a Pepper- Lo lamento, me tengo que retirar ahora.

El helicóptero descendió hasta estar a pocos metros del suelo. Una escalera cayó de éste y mientras subía, Coulson le dijo:

-Volveré más tarde, mientras tanto, procura no salir del perímetro.

-Sip...

El agente Coulson tomó asiento junto a Natasha Romanoff. Pepper siguió al helicóptero con la mirada hasta que le fue imposible verlo a través de las espesas nubes, se acercaba una tormenta.

Con Tony todavía dando vueltas en el cielo y sin nada más que hacer allí afuera, se encaminó hacia la casa, donde su laptop y mucho trabajo la esperaban.

**_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_**

**A/N: Parece que la tormenta no está muy lejos...**

**¿Qué les pareció? En serio, quiero saber qué es lo que piensan :D ¡R&R! **

**Gracias,**

**CeciLovesReading ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: ****Iron Man no me pertenece, ni ningún otro personaje que mencione, a excepción de los que invente :P**

**¡Hola a todos! Quiero darle las gracias a **_**supernena25 **_**por su review, y a todos ustedes que siguen leyendo esta historia. Este capítulo es desde el punto de vista de Tony, después de que Natasha descubre a Justin observando la mansión.**

**¡Espero les guste!**

**_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l**

9:13 AM

Después de que Rhodey se fue, Tony comenzó a revisar los archivos de la policía sobre el escape de Justin Hammer. No había nada que fuera de vital importancia, todo lo que encontraba era información inservible. Lo que más lo frustraba era que no había nada respecto a cómo escapó. Aparentemente ningún guardia de seguridad escuchó ni vio nada, tendría que averiguarlo por sí mismo. Estuvo trabajando en ello por casi media hora. Entró una llamada. En el monitor se mostraba un número privado. Tony miró el monitor un tanto desconfiado, la idea de quien podría estar llamando formándose ya en su cabeza. Contestó.

-¿Sí?

-Soy Natasha Romanoff.

-Ah, eres tú.

-Qué, ¿Esperabas la llamada de alguien más?

-No, sólo que no imagino porqué te molestarías en llamarme…- había un tono de falsa inocencia en la voz de Tony.

-Apuesto a que sabes porque te llamé.

-Tiene que ver con Hammer- por la manera en la que lo dijo, Natasha supo que no había duda alguna en su voz al decir aquello.

-Sí.- admitió la agente- Por eso, necesito que salgas ahora mismo. Con el traje.

Había un tono de tal autoridad en la voz de la agente Romanoff que Tony no quiso hacer más preguntas y decidió que lo mejor sería salir a ver qué era lo que necesitaba. Quizá habían encontrado a Hammer y venía para llevarlo a verlo, cuantas ganas tenía de darle un golpe a su cara, de borrar de ella esa sonrisa burlona siempre presente.

Se paró en la plataforma para que le ensamblaran el traje y salió volando por la entrada de los autos. La encontró frente al pequeño bosque cerca de la entrada de la mansión. Iba vestida con su traje de Viuda Negra, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y en sus ojos, una mirada reprobatoria.

-Te tomaste tu tiempo,- dijo ella al ver que se acercaba- Esperaba que fueras más rápido.

-Muy bien, ya estoy aquí.- dijo Tony, levantando la parte delantera del casco y haciendo caso omiso del comentario de la agente- ¿Qué quieres?

El estridente sonido de un helicóptero acercándose nubló la respuesta de la agente. El helicóptero llego hasta donde ellos estaban y fue descendiendo lentamente, finalmente se posó sobre el suelo. El piloto apagó el motor y saludó a la agente con un movimiento de la cabeza.

Ella le devolvió el saludo y repitió a Tony la respuesta a su pregunta.

-Revisaremos el perímetro, yo en el helicóptero, tú en el traje.

-¿Qué?- Tony soltó una carcajada- Hammer no sería tan tonto como para acercarse, mucho menos para traspasar el perímetro.

-¿Quieres apostar?- Natasha comenzó a caminar hacia el helicóptero, Tony siguiéndola a poca distancia, entonces se volvió en redondo, quedando frente a él- Lo encontré espiando la mansión. Me dijo que te tenía una sorpresa, que no sólo se quería vengar de ti, sino también de otra persona. Y me dijo también que si salías de tu casa pagarías con la vida de esa persona. ¿Adivinas de quién hablaba?

Tony soltó un largo suspiro mientras volteaba a ver los árboles circundantes, finalmente se quedó mirando al suelo. Lo había adivinado incluso antes de que ella terminara la pregunta. Así que eso era. Justin Hammer se quería vengar de él, eso lo sabía… Pero también de Pepper. Y lo haría de manera que ambos lamentaran lo que le habían hecho. Pero, ¿Qué le había hecho que lo había puesto tan furioso para que se quisiera vengar de ella? Negó lentamente con la cabeza, eso no importaba realmente. No, lo que en verdad importaba era encontrarlo y partirle la cara, y después enviarlo a prisión… para siempre. Por eso había estado tan nerviosa. Sabía que él seguramente deseaba vengarse de ella y no se lo había dicho, se sentía algo dolido por eso. Ahora todo tenía más sentido. Una gran rabia lo inundó de repente, tan solo pensar que ese tarado se acercara a Pepper…

-Dices que lo encontraste- Natasha asintió con la cabeza- Entonces, ¡¿Por qué no lo detuviste?- Tony le preguntó con mas rudeza de la que realmente quería expresar.

Natasha se acercó un paso, una mirada amenazante en sus ojos.

-Si me dejaras terminar de explicar- dijo ella con la misma rudeza.

-Lo siento, continúa- Tony dirigió una mirada hacia la mansión, donde Pepper estaba seguramente trabajando.

-Lo encontré espiando, sí, pero cuando intenté que viniera conmigo salieron dos docenas de sus hombres de detrás de los troncos de los árboles y él huyó antes de que pudiera deshacerme de los demás.

-Espera un segundo, si nosotros vamos a revisar el perímetro, ¿quién se va quedar con Pepper? No la dejare allá sola mientras nosotros estamos aquí…

-Tranquilo, el agente Coulson está en camino.- la agente lo interrumpió a mitad de la frase- Él la mantendrá a salvo.

-Bien.

Y así lo hicieron; la agente se subió al helicóptero y Tony despegó.

Había pasado mucho tiempo, más de una hora, Tony estaba seguro, cuando vio que por el camino que conducía a su mansión aparecía un auto negro. Se le acercó, pero la agente Romanoff se comunicó con él y le informó que era el agente Coulson quien iba dentro de ese auto. Vio cómo el agente se bajaba del auto, el cual regresó por donde había llegado; luego se dirigió a la mansión, entró y no lo volvió a ver hasta cinco minutos después con Pepper, mientras daban un paseo. Se preguntaba de qué estarían hablando. Más de una vez se les acercó, tanto que al pasar el cabello de Pepper se movía ligeramente, para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden. Sin embargo, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando Natasha se comunicó de nuevo con él, ahora para decirle que había recibido una llamada de Fury y que ella y el agente Coulson eran requeridos en otra misión. Él le reclamó, debían encontrar a Hammer, juntos sería más rápido, pero ella se negó.

El helicóptero en el que iba la agente descendió hasta casi tocar el suelo. De él salió una escalera, a la que Coulson subió y, mientras lo hacía, le dijo algo a Pepper. Ella le respondió. El agente terminó de subir la escalera y el helicóptero se alejó, perdiéndose entre las espesas nubes negras. Pepper se encaminó hacia la mansión.

Después de haber estado revisando el perímetro por otras cuantas horas, y teniendo la certeza de que no encontraría a Hammer ahí, Tony se dirigió a la mansión, entró por donde había salido, y se quitó el traje. Entonces, hizo lo único en lo que había estando pensando por horas, ir a hablar con Pepper.

**_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l**

**A/N: Bueno, espero que no se hayan aburrido… este capítulo es básicamente sobre todo lo que siente Tony cuando se entera de que Justin también se quiere vengar de Pepper :O**

**Sentí que si en este capítulo ponía algo de Tony/Pepper lo iba dejar a medias, entonces preferí esperar al siguiente. ¡R&R! **

**Gracias,**

**CeciLovesReading ;D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: ****Iron Man no me pertenece, ni ningún otro personaje que mencione, a excepción de los que invente :P**

**¡Hola! Mucho tiempo sin publicar nada, quiero disculparme por eso D: ¿Cómo están todos? Espero que muy bien :) **

**Finalmente el ¡7° capítulo! ¡Disfrútenlo!**

**_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l**

6:54 PM

Durante las últimas dos horas y media, Pepper había estado sentada en el sofá de la sala trabajando, de frente al enorme ventanal, escuchando la lluvia repiquetear ferozmente contra el techo y el silbido del viento al filtrarse por la pared de cristal. No eran muy comunes ese tipo de tormentas allí, mucho menos a principios del invierno.

El agente Coulson no había vuelto aún, tampoco Tony. Intentaba mantener su mente ocupada con trabajo, sin embargo, le era difícil concentrarse y más de una vez tuvo que corregir uno que otro correo que había enviado erróneamente.

La sala estaba iluminada por algunos focos en el techo, y la luz ámbar de una lámpara caía sobre una mesita junto al sofá. Todas estas se apagaron repentinamente, dejándola con solo la potente luz de su laptop, al tiempo que un rayo cegador caía a lo lejos, seguido por un trueno estremecedor. _"Tranquila. Todo está bien, solo se fue la luz." _Pensó, no queriendo imaginar algo más. Pero, a pesar de todo, el corazón comenzó a latirle desbocadamente. Le pareció escuchar pasos detrás de ella, volteó a ambos lados y vislumbró una silueta saliendo de la oscuridad. Se habría puesto en pie de un salto y echado a correr de no haber sido por la brillante luz que salía de su pecho.

"_Tony"._

Suspiro aliviada y dirigió su mirada de nuevo hacia la pantalla de su laptop, sin ver nada realmente, sintiendo los ojos de él en su nuca todo el tiempo hasta que llegó a su lado y se sentó junto a ella en el sofá.

-Hola Pep- la saludó él, mientras acomodaba su brazo alrededor de sus hombros.

-Hola Tony- respondió ella, sin despegar la vista de la pantalla.

Tony, exasperado ante la aparente tranquilidad de Pepper, tomó la laptop de su regazo, la cerró y la dejó sobre la mesa, fuera de su alcance. Ella le reclamó, intentando evitar su mirada, y le pidió que por favor se la devolviera, pero él se negó. Ahora lo único que iluminaba la sala era el reactor arc y cuando Jarvis le preguntó si quería que encendiera la planta de luz (para casos como esos), él le dijo que no. El viento al igual que la lluvia había comenzado a amainar, parecía como si aquel trueno hubiese puesto un alto a la tormenta, dejando sólo una suave llovizna tras él.

-Pepper- dijo Tony, poniendo su mano sobre la de ella y dándole un leve apretoncito. Ella no respondió, pero le regreso el apretón. Parecía como si se estuviera librando una batalla dentro de ella.

-Pepper, mírame- continuó, y colocó ambas manos alrededor de su cara, poniéndola de frente a él, mientras que con sus pulgares acariciaba suavemente sus mejillas- Por favor.

Su mirada estaba puesta en el sofá y lentamente se elevó hasta encontrar la de Tony, se veía preocupado. Él, al mirar los ojos de Pepper, se dio cuenta del miedo que había en ellos. Por eso no había querido mirarlo, sabía que él fácilmente descubriría lo que ella ocultaba tras esa falsa tranquilidad.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que Hammer también se quiere vengar de ti?

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que te estabas muriendo?- respondió ella con otra pregunta.

-Ya no más.

Pepper asintió.

-¿Cómo supiste?- preguntó ella en un susurro, sin romper el contacto visual.

-La agente Romanoff- dijo Tony simplemente.

-Te lo iba a decir después de que Rhodey se fuera,- comenzó Pepper, mientras tomaba las manos de Tony con las suyas- pero cuando me decidí a hacerlo no estabas, entonces quise esperar a que volvieras, luego llegó el agente Coulson.

-Comprendo- dijo Tony, mientras observaba sus manos entrelazadas, luego elevó su mirada de nuevo hacia Pepper-. Lo encontraremos Pepper, te lo prometo.

Después de eso se quedaron en silencio. Sólo el suave tronar de las olas al romperse contra la orilla se oía a lo lejos. Tony, de nuevo con su brazo alrededor de sus hombros y Pepper, con su cabeza recostada en su hombro; ambos mirando hacia el horizonte. Había parado de llover y las nubes comenzaban a esparcirse por el amplio cielo, ahora pintado en tonos rojizos, amarillentos y rosados, dando la impresión de que nunca hubiese caído una tormenta. El sol se escondía ya tras el mar, y la poca luz que éste emanaba iluminaba la sala a través del enorme ventanal, creando sombras que se fundían con la oscuridad.

Mirando a Pepper recostada sobre su hombro, Tony se dio cuenta de lo hermosa que era, por dentro y por fuera, y nunca dejaría que algo malo le sucediera. Cerró los ojos, disfrutando cada segundo. Pepper movió su cabeza, de forma que pudo verlo de perfil. Le hubiera gustado detener el tiempo, que ese momento nunca pasara. Quería quedarse así, junto a él y que nunca se fuera de su lado, de su vida… porque él era su vida, lo único que tenía.

Tony abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que Pepper le observaba. Le sonrió, como sólo le sonreía a ella, y con su mano libre le quitó un mechón de cabello que se había soltado de su cola de caballo, lo acomodó por detrás de su oreja y de paso le acarició la mejilla. Ella cerró los ojos solo un instante y en cuanto los volvió a abrir se encontró con la cara de Tony a pocos centímetros de la suya. Él se acercó solo un poco más, mirando en sus ojos el azul del océano y un brillo similar al de la luz del atardecer. Sin querer perder ni un segundo más, Tony cerró la poca distancia que había entre ellos, rozando levemente los labios de Pepper con los suyos. Ella, por su parte, había puesto ya sus brazos alrededor de su cuello cuando alguien por detrás de ellos carraspeó y ambos se separaron al instante. Tony se veía claramente irritado y al volverse vio que se trataba de Nick Fury, detrás de él se encontraban los agentes Coulson y Romanoff.

-Deberían ahorrarse todo ese secretismo y decirle a la prensa de una buena vez sobre su relación- dijo Fury, al tiempo que se encendían de nuevo todas las luces de la habitación.

-Llegan en mal momento- dijo Tony, levantándose de su lugar y haciendo caso omiso del comentario anterior-, para variar.

-No, la verdad es que vamos mejor de lo que pensaba- reclamó Fury, lanzándole una mirada significativa a Coulson.

-¿Con respecto a qué?- inquirió Tony.

-Srta. Potts,- los interrumpió el agente, acercándose a Pepper- necesito que me acompañe.

-¿Qué? ¿A dónde?- preguntó confundida mientras se ponía en pie y seguía a Coulson.

-Lejos de aquí- se limitó a contestar Fury.

-Espera, ¿cómo que lejos de aquí?- Tony, que había estado observando a Pepper, se dirigió hacia Fury- ¿Por qué?

-¿Que por qué?- repitió Fury, arqueando una ceja- Pues porque estará más segura en nuestro cuartel.

-Eso es mentira- replicó Tony, mientras llegaba hasta donde se encontraban Pepper y Coulson, entonces tomó a Pepper de la mano y la oculto detrás de él-. Pepper se queda conmigo.

-Stark, comprenda que es por su propio bien- intervino la agente Romanoff, pero Tony no la soltó.

-Y ustedes comprendan que en ningún lugar estará más segura que aquí, conmigo.

-Ella se irá con el agente Coulson, te guste o no- reclamó Fury, y con eso el agente se acercó a Pepper y la tomó de la muñeca que tenía libre.

-¿Podrían por favor dejar de hablar de mí como si no estuviera?- estalló Pepper de repente, deshaciéndose de ambas manos que la sujetaban-. Creo que tengo el derecho de decidir si me voy o me quedo.

-Adelante- dijo Fury, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Pepper?- dijo Tony, con una mirada que derretiría hasta el corazón más frio.

Al advertir la mirada de los cuatro puesta sobre ella, Pepper (que había estado mirando el piso con la intención de no dejarse influenciar), se enderezó, aspiró lentamente y soltó el aire en un suspiro.

-Bien- dijo Pepper, tomando aire de nuevo y mirando a Tony directo a los ojos-. Lo siento Tony, pero si me quedo contigo y Hammer llegara a aparecer por aquí, yo solo sería una distracción o un obstáculo para ti, y podrías salir herido por mi culpa… jamás me lo perdonaría.

Tony (sabiendo que eso era cierto) la abrazó muy fuerte y luego, acunando su cara entre sus manos, la miró a los ojos, viendo reflejada en ellos la tristeza que habitaba los suyos. Pepper tenía sus manos alrededor del cuello de Tony, él se acercó lentamente y le plantó un dulce beso en la frente, luego le sonrió y solo entonces dejó que se fuera, con sus manos entrelazadas hasta lo más lejos que llegaban sus brazos y siguiéndola con la mirada hasta que, finalmente, no la pudo ver más.

**_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l**

**A/N: …..¡Ahhhhh! ¿Qué les pareció? En verdad, no sé si fui demasiado cursi hehe pero es que soy romántica sin remedio y amo (AMO) cosas como estas ^.^**

**¡Sus reviews me ayudan a continuar y a dar siempre lo mejor que puedo para que realmente disfruten de esta historia!**

**Otra vez me disculpo por todo el tiempo que los hice esperar :P No volverá a suceder, lo prometo.**

**Gracias,**

**CeciLovesReading :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: ****Iron Man no me pertenece, ni ningún otro personaje que mencione, a excepción de los que invente :P**

**¡HOOOLAAAA! ¿Como están todos ustedes, habitantes del mundo, fanáticos del mejor superhéroe de la historia, amantes del Pepperony? **

**¡Disfrútenlo! XD**

**_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l**

9:37 PM

El agente Coulson abrió la puerta del asiento trasero del helicóptero y, bajándose de este, tendió su mano a Pepper, ella la tomó y descendió con cuidado. Estaban en el techo de un edificio no muy alto, en el centro de la ciudad de Nueva York. El agente inició un recorrido hacia las escaleras en forma de caracol, que descendían hasta el interior del piso más alto del edificio. En el camino se les unieron media docena de agentes, vigilando su entorno.

Pepper siguió al agente y descendió las escaleras tras él, continuaron por un pasillo y dieron vuelta a la izquierda, por una esquina, donde encontraron un par de elevadores. Coulson se acercó al de la derecha y presionó las yemas de sus dedos contra una pantalla táctil. Una luz azul escaneó las huellas digitales, luego se abrieron las puertas del elevador, revelando un espacio muy amplio y limpio, donde cabían aproximadamente quince personas. Los otros agentes entraron primero y se acomodaron al fondo, todos con las manos entrelazadas al frente y mirando, aparentemente, a la nada. Descendieron al primer piso de aquel edificio, las puertas del elevador se abrieron y todos salieron a un espacio blanco y amplio con tres pasillos, dos a los lados y uno al frente. Pepper y Coulson fueron directos al pasillo central, mientras que una mitad de los agentes se iba por el pasillo izquierdo y la otra por el derecho. A ambos lados del pasillo había puertas y mas pasillos, sin embargo, el agente Coulson y Pepper siguieron caminando en dirección recta hasta que una pared se interpuso en su camino, obligándolos a girar a la derecha, adentrándose en un túnel un poco más estrecho que el pasillo anterior. Así continuaron recorriendo el edificio, entre pasillos y puertas. De vez en cuando se encontraban con uno que otro agente, a los que Coulson saludaba asintiendo con la cabeza levemente.

-Este lugar es enorme,- dijo Pepper en el momento en que llegaron al siguiente piso, ahí se dirigieron a un gran espacio en el centro del edificio, donde se encontraban cientos de agentes, quienes estaban ocupados cada quien en sus asuntos- al llegar pensé que se trataba de un solo edificio.

-Lamento decepcionarla- dijo el agente con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.- Esta base fue diseñada hace muchos años, de manera que parezcan ser cuatro construcciones diferentes cuando en realidad son un mismo edificio, además, está equipada con la mejor tecnología gracias al Sr. Howard Stark.

-¡Valla!- exclamó Pepper al escuchar aquello, mientras miraba hacia arriba. El techo tenia forma circular y estaba formado en su mayoría por vidrio. Los niveles superiores tenían la misma forma, había muchas oficinas y en algunas de ellas había balcones con vista hacia donde ellos se encontraban.

Llegaron a la oficina del agente. Esta se encontraba dos pisos arriba y no era de las que tenían balcón, pero había una ventana en la pared del fondo que te permitía observar la calle, con una puerta de cristal que dejaba ver una buena parte del pasillo por el que habían llegado, al igual que otras oficinas. Había un escritorio color chocolate oscuro con el escudo de SHIELD, dos sillas frente a este y otra detrás, también había una computadora sobre el escritorio, algunas carpetas con un sello color rojo diciendo "información confidencial" y detrás de las dos sillas, frente al escritorio, se encontraban tres repisas del mismo color, repletas de libros que parecían enciclopedias. El agente Coulson advirtió la mirada de Pepper puesta sobre estas "enciclopedias" y le explicó que, en realidad, eran tomos con información de los más peligrosos criminales, organizados por orden alfabético.

-Por favor, tome asiento- dijo el agente, indicando una silla frente a su escritorio.

-Gracias- le respondió Pepper mientras se sentaba.

Después de eso, el agente Coulson se dedicó a revisar y ordenar carpetas, hacer una que otra llamada e intercambiar información con algunos agentes que entraban a su oficina, mientras Pepper respondía correos electrónicos a través de su teléfono celular. A Pepper le extrañó que casi todos los agentes que entraban a la oficina la saludaban por su nombre, aunque claro está, no era fácil pasar desapercibida siendo ex CEO de Industrias Stark y la asistente personal de Tony, además de ser su novia, mas eso no lo sabía nadie más que Rhodey, Fury y los agentes Coulson y Romanoff.

-Y, ¿Qué hacen tantos agentes aquí dentro?- preguntó Pepper, para romper aquel silencio que los envolvía.

-Me temo, Srta. Potts, que eso es confidencial- replicó el agente, acomodándose en su silla.

-Por supuesto.- respondió ella, con una sonrisa en su rostro- Pero, usted me dijo lo del martillo, lo cual supongo que también es confidencial.

-En efecto, eso es ultra secreto. No debí de haber dicho nada.

-No se preocupe, no se lo diré a nadie.

-Gracias.- respondió Coulson sonriendo- Aunque dudo que alguien le crea si lo hace.

En ese momento, el teléfono celular del agente timbró, interrumpiendo a Pepper, quien estaba a punto de decir algo. Coulson miró el numero grabado en la pantalla y contestó. Casi al mismo tiempo comenzó a sonar el celular de Pepper, ella reconoció el numero al instante y contestó.

-¿Bueno?

-¡Pepper!- respondió Tony desde el otro lado de la línea- ¿estás bien?

-Sí, estoy bien. ¿Y tú?

-Yo, ah, estoy bien. ¿Esta Coulson contigo?- Tony se oía agotado, o preocupado, o incluso ambos, y su respiración era entrecortada.

-Él,… sí- se había olvidado completamente del agente, lo volteó a ver. Tenía el ceño fruncido y escuchaba atentamente, asintiendo de vez en cuando.

-Entiendo, por supuesto señor. Enseguida.- lo escuchó decir. Entonces colgó y varias cosas sucedieron a la vez.

-¿Pepper?- la llamó Tony.

Muchos agentes salieron de sus oficinas y comenzaron a gritar diferentes cosas al mismo tiempo, otros corrían de un lado a otro haciendo señas, papeles volaban por todos lados y una alarma comenzó a sonar en todo el cuartel. El agente Coulson salió de su oficina, dejando a Pepper hablando con Tony.

-Pepper, ¿sigues ahí? ¿Qué está pasando?- Tony empezaba a preocuparse por su falta de respuesta.

-Oh, lo siento Tony, me distraje un minuto- se escuchó un suspiro del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Qué está pasando?- repitió.

-No lo sé,- Pepper dio media vuelta sobre su silla y miro a través de la puerta de vidrio- de repente todo el mundo se volvió loco, papeles vuelan por todo el lugar, los agentes se gritan cosas, y…

-Pepper, escúchame, necesito que salgas de ahí ahora mismo- la interrumpió Tony. En ese momento Coulson entró a su oficina y tomó a Pepper del brazo, le ayudó a levantarse de la silla y comenzó a llevársela.

-Coulson, ¿qué sucede?- preguntó Pepper, un tanto confundida, mientras acomodaba su bolsa sobre su hombro y daba zancadas para alcanzar su paso.

-No tarda en llegar…- dijo el agente, mientras llegaban al final del pasillo y giraban a la izquierda, adentrándose en otro corredor lleno de oficinas.

-¿Quién?- realmente no quería conocer la respuesta.

-Justin Hammer.

Pepper se quedo paralizada, lo único que evitaba que cayera al piso era la mano de Coulson, firme bajo su brazo, pero gentil al mismo tiempo. La había encontrado, como deseaba que Tony estuviera allí, con él se sentía tan segura.

-¿Pepper? ¡Pepper!- la voz desesperada de Tony salía del celular. Al ver que ella no contestaba, Coulson tomo el celular de su mano.

-Stark, la llevaré lo más lejos que pueda, no te preocupes. Tú sólo ocúpate de Hammer.- Coulson colgó, sin esperar la respuesta de Tony.

**_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l**

**A/N: ****¡****Chan, chan, chaaaan! Hahahaha ****¿****qué les pareció?**

**Espero que les haya gustado, se que otra vez tarde mucho en subir este capítulo, pero es que la escuela tiene la culpa… :L**

**En fin, gracias por leer y por favor ****¡****R&R! **

**Los amooo 3**

**CeciLovesReading ;D**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: ****Iron Man no me pertenece, ni ningún otro personaje que mencione, a excepción de los que invente :P**

**Oh it's good to be back! ****Hahahaha eso va para todos ustedes mis queridos fanfictioneros que aman a Iron Man ;D**

**Muy Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo (atrasado)! Espero que se lo hayan pasado increíble y que hayan disfrutado muchísimo las vacaciones :) Debo confesar que no quise escribir nada cerca de esas fechas porque sabía que algunos de ustedes no podrían o querrían leer por esos días, así que decidí esperar a que pasaran las vacaciones para revelarles un poco más de esta historia! Espero que sigan conmigo n_n**

**¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews!**

**Y bueno, sin nada más que decir… ¡Disfrútenlo!**

**_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_**

9:26 PM

Después de que el agente Coulson se llevara a Pepper al cuartel general de SHIELD todo se había vuelto muy aburrido, hasta ese momento.

La agente Romanoff inspeccionó toda la mansión (como si fuera a encontrar algo). Luego ingresó a la base de datos de Tony con ayuda de Jarvis, para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden en Industrias Stark. Finalmente, se detuvo frente a la sala, donde Tony estaba sentado, viendo un punto fijo entre sus pies, sin estar viendo nada realmente, pensando en qué estaría haciendo Pepper en ese momento. Y todo ese tiempo Nick Fury no hizo más que mirar a través del ventanal, hacia el horizonte, donde no había más que una profunda oscuridad empañada por las luces de la ciudad de Malibú, sumido en sus pensamientos.

-No hay moros en la costa- dijo Natasha.

-Bien.- respondió Fury, aún mirando a través del ventanal. Entonces, dio media vuelta y unió sus manos, dando una pequeña palmada- Ya podemos estar seguros de por dónde va el plan del Sr. Hammer.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Tony, elevando la vista.

-Creíamos que Hammer, buscando venganza, intentaría dañarte de manera laboral, incluso física, pero…- la agente dejó la frase colgando en el aire.

-¿Pero qué?

-Nuestras antiguas sospechas son acertadas… Ahora estamos completamente seguros de que no planea vengarse de ninguna de esas maneras, sino de una un tanto más personal- terminó Fury, lanzándole a Tony una mirada significativa.

Éste, al terminar de comprender el significado de aquel último enunciado, sintió como si alguien le hubiera dado un puñetazo en el estomago. Sentía que le faltaba el aire y cuando pudo tomar suficiente oxígeno dejó que un suspiro escapara sus labios, al tiempo que pasaba una mano sobre su rostro.

-No debieron llevarse a Pepper,- dijo Tony al fin, poniéndose de pie- estaría más segura aquí, conmigo.

-No tienes de que preocuparte,- dijo la agente Romanoff- Pepper estará a salvo en nuestro cuartel.

-Ahora,- continuó Fury- de lo único que sí debes preocuparte es de detener a Hammer, antes de que lastime a alguien.

-De acuerdo. Aunque, si lo que ustedes dicen es correcto, y no dudo que lo sea, Hammer no entrará danzando por la puerta principal.

-Tienes razón.- replicó Nick Fury- Es por eso que iremos al departamento de Pepper, donde lo esperaremos.

-El helicóptero se encuentra en el techo, señor- dijo la agente, después de haber recibido un mensaje a través del manos libres.

-Adelántense, yo los alcanzo- dijo Tony, mientras se dirigía a las escaleras que llevaban al taller.

Al llegar a éste, le ordenó a Jarvis que iniciara el proceso de ensamblaje del traje. Se paró sobre la plataforma y dejó que los robots se lo pusieran. Cuando terminaron, Tony salió volando por la entrada de los autos y había volado no más de tres minutos cuando alcanzó el helicóptero de SHIELD. El camino al departamento de Pepper no duró mucho. Ella vivía en un edificio bastante alto en el centro de la ciudad, y en efecto, su departamento era uno de los más grandes. Aterrizaron en el techo, desde el cual podían contemplar una vista maravillosa: la gente caminando y riendo, parejas cenando en restaurantes caros, entre otras cosas. Tony no pudo evitar recordar aquella primera vez que ambos habían estado en un techo, cuando bailaron, salieron por aire y casi se besaron… Y luego él la dejo allá arriba, esperándolo. Pero fue más fuerte el recuerdo de aquella otra noche, en la que sucedió el ataque de los drones de Hammer, una noche hermosa y peligrosa a la vez, donde ella casi muere por su culpa, pero la rescata y por fin reúne el valor suficiente para besarla.

Todo ese tiempo la agente Romanoff le estuvo hablando, pero no se percató de ello hasta que se puso frente a él. Con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una mirada acusadora en sus ojos.

-¿Ya está con nosotros o debo esperar a que regrese de la Luna?

-Eh, lo siento.- dijo Tony, mientras se quitaba el casco y lo sostenía en un brazo- No volverá a suceder.

-Eso espero.

-Suficiente.- dijo Fury, caminando hacia la escalera que descendía al último piso del edificio- No es el tiempo ni el lugar para discutir cosas sin importancia.

El edificio tenía doce pisos, el departamento de Pepper estaba en el décimo piso, y en cada uno había dos departamentos. Llegaron al décimo nivel y se dirigieron a la puerta del departamento indicado. Siendo su jefe el hombre con la mejor tecnología, era de esperarse que en su puerta, además de tener una cerradura, hubiera un mini-teclado con código de ocho dígitos y un lector de códigos de barras diseñado para leer una tarjeta que solo ella tenía (bueno, el también tenía una pero solo por si algo serio sucedía, nunca le había dicho porque si ella se enteraba…)

- Apuesto a que usted se sabe el código,- dijo Fury, interrumpiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos- sobre la tarjeta…

-Yo tengo una también.

Fury le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva con su ojo bueno pero no dijo nada y la agente había desaparecido, seguramente a revisar que todo estuviera en orden. Se acercó a la puerta e introdujo el código y se extrañó cuando la pequeña pantalla del teclado marcó incorrecta la contraseña. Volvió a intentarlo, escribiendo con cuidado cada digito para no equivocarse. Incorrecta. _"Extraño" _pensó Tony, entonces decidió cambiar de táctica. Sacó la tarjeta de un compartimento que había integrado al traje para guardar cosas pequeñas y la pasó por el lector de códigos de barras. Un agudo _beep _salió del lector y se prendió un foquito rojo, indicando que la tarjeta había sido rechazada. Eso era demasiado para Tony. Primero, el código era incorrecto, eso lo comprendía, Pepper pudo haber cambiado el código por su seguridad. Segundo, el lector no aceptaba la tarjeta y esa no había forma cambiarla, a menos que…

-El lugar es seguro, todo está bajo control- indicó la agente.

-Alguien entró al departamento de Pepper- dijo Tony, más para sí mismo que para los otros dos.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Natasha.

-¿Por qué tan seguro?- inquirió Fury.

-El código de ocho dígitos es incorrecto, eso lo pudo haber cambiado ella, pero no el lector de la tarjeta, para eso se necesita una tecnología mayor… Tecnología que no es tan fácil de conseguir ni duplicar. Solo alguien con un buen equipo podría hacer algo así.

-Cambiaron los códigos de acceso para que no pudiéramos entrar,- intuyó la agente- ¿pero por qué?

-Tal vez están ahí dentro esperando a que Pepper llegue, para que cuando entrara…- Tony no pudo terminar la oración.

-No, no es por eso, si no habrían dejado el mismo código y no habrían modificado el lector porque Pepper no habría podido entrar. Agente Romanoff, ¿nos haría el favor?- dijo Fury, indicando la puerta del departamento.

La agente se acercó a la puerta y sacó un pequeño artefacto del cinturón alrededor de su cadera, un explosivo supuso Tony, y lo colocó varios centímetros por encima de la cerradura (junto al teclado y el lector de tarjetas). Activó el dispositivo y se alejó lentamente, al igual que Fury y Tony, entonces el pequeño aparato emitió un fuerte tronido, haciendo que las luces del teclado y lector parpadearan y se apagaran completamente. Natasha Romanoff se acercó a la puerta y con una fuerte patada la abrió de par en par.

Adentro estaba oscuro como boca de lobo, solo el reactor arc y la luz plateada de la luna llena iluminaban todo el lugar. Tony presionó el interruptor de la luz pero la habitación permaneció a oscuras. Fury sacó su pistola y se fue por el lado derecho del departamento, la agente se desvaneció de su vista, algo nada fuera de lo común, y él se dirigió al fondo de éste. Lo que vio lo dejo perplejo. Las sillas del comedor estaban volcadas, algunas incluso rotas; los muebles y las cortinas rasgadas y algunas de las ventanas rotas… Quien fuera que se hubiera metido al departamento de Pepper lo había destruido todo. Siguió revisando el lugar y se acercó a una mesita que estaba tirada cuando escuchó varios vidrios crujir y tronar bajo la bota metálica. Retrocedió un paso y se agachó a ver lo que había pisado. Era una foto enmarcada de Pepper y él en Washington, tomada después de que Rhodey y él recibieran una medalla en agradecimiento por su valor y ayuda después del ataque Hammeroide. El vidrio se había roto pero la foto estaba intacta, la sacó del portarretratos y con cuidado la guardó en el pequeño compartimento de su traje, tratando de que no se doblara.

Se sobresaltó al escuchar que algo se rompía y se dirigió al origen de ese sonido. Provenía de la cocina. En un instante Fury y la agente estuvieron a su lado, pero él se les adelantó. Se adentro en la amplia cocina observando todo detenida y cuidadosamente, cuando vio que algo allí dentro se movía, provocando una leve sombra gracias a la luz que el reactor arc emanaba. Preparó su mano y estaba dispuesto a disparar a lo que fuera o quien fuese, pero la agente fue más rápida. Ella y Fury habían entrado inmediatamente después de Tony, y al igual que él, habían visto aquella sombra. Un grito ahogado resonó a través de la cocina, seguido de un golpe sordo y quejidos. Tony se dirigió hacia donde yacía el intruso, al llegar junto a él lo tomó de ambos brazos y lo elevó para poder verle la cara. Traía puesta una camisa de manga larga y un par de pantalones negros, guantes y zapatos de piel. De su frente caían gruesas gotas de sudor; su camisa estaba empapada por la sangre en donde la agente lo había herido, su respiración era entrecortada y en momentos sus ojos azules parecían desenfocarse.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó Tony.

-Ya es tarde- dijo el intruso.

-¿Qué. Haces. Aquí?- repitió amenazante, haciendo una pausa después de cada palabra para demostrar la seriedad del asunto.

- No puedes… hacer nada ya…- aquel hombre no lograba articular más que unas pocas palabras, pues era víctima constante de violentos ataques de tos y pequeñas convulsiones.- Ha comenzado… Él… no se detendrá… ya no.

-¿A qué te refieres?- inquirió Fury.

El intruso lo volteó a ver y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Cerró los ojos con un suspiro… y los abrió de golpe cuando Tony lo sacudió impaciente.

-¡Contesta!

-Me refiero… a que… no tarda en llegar…

-¿A dónde?- preguntó Natasha.

-Por ella- fue lo único que dijo el hombre, mirando a Tony, a quien si no trajera puesto el casco del traje, estaría viendo a los ojos. Comenzó a reír, por lo que Tony lo tiró al suelo, haciendo que cayera sobre sus rodillas y manos con un gruñido de dolor.

-¿Soy yo o aquí huele a gas?- dijo la agente, moviendo un poco la cabeza a ambos para oler mejor.

-¿Jarvis?

-Señor, encuentro altos niveles de gas provenientes de una fuga aquí dentro- respondió Jarvis.

-Gracias.

-Lo siento,- dijo el intruso poniéndose de pie tambaleante, aún riendo- pero esta reunión ya terminó…

La atención de los otros tres en la habitación se dirigió hacia la mano derecha del hombre. Sostenía un de detonador. En ese momento todo pasó como en cámara lenta. Rápidamente Tony intentó alcanzar el detonador con cuidado de no presionarlo, mientras la agente volvía a disparar, ahora justo al pecho. El intruso volvió a caer, evitando que Tony pudiera tomar el detonador de sus manos. Con sus últimas fuerzas y su último aliento, activó el detonador.

**_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_**

**A/N: … ¿Y que piensan? :D **

**Sé que de nuevo tarde mucho en publicar, lo siento. Espero que les haya gustado y que haya valido la pena la espera ;) ¡R&R!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: ****Iron Man no me pertenece, ni ningún otro personaje que mencione, a excepción de los que invente :P**

**Holaaaaa mis queridos lectores :D Espero que hayan disfrutado de sus vacaciones de semana Santa y Pascua, yo si las disfrute mucho haha pero por lo mismo no tuve tiempo de subir nada y quiero disculparme por eso, en realidad no quiero que piensen que abandonaré esta historia pues no lo haré… Aunque tarde en subir los capítulos…**

**Oh. Dios. Mío. No tengo palabras para expresar todo lo que siento, después de haber visto "The Avengers" por segunda vez, tengo mil cosas en mi cabeza y no he podido superar lo de Coulson (no mencionare nada de lo que sucede por respeto a aquellos que no han visto la película) ;) también quiero aclarar que lo que suceda en mis siguientes capítulos no tiene nada que ver con algo de Los Vengadores pues ya tenía escritos la mayoría de estos, así que si se relacionan de alguna manera es pura coincidencia haha :D**

**Sé que el capítulo pasado fue un cliffhanger haha y lo siento mucho pero tendrán que esperar otro capítulo para saber que sucedió con Tony, Fury y Natasha, pues ahora es el turno de Pepper.**

**¡Disfrútenlo!**

**_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_**

10:14 PM

Después de que Coulson colgara, él y Pepper echaron a correr hacia una puerta que se encontraba al final del pasillo frente a ellos. Coulson soltó a Pepper y sujetó firmemente con ambas manos su arma frente a él, ella se mantenía cerca detrás del agente, mientras que él iba adelante, cuidando que nadie se interpusiera en su camino. Nunca se detuvieron a pensar hacia dónde ir, el agente conocía el lugar tan bien como la palma de su mano; de haber estado sola, Pepper se habría perdido en ese laberinto de puertas y escaleras.

Con el corazón desbocado, descendieron por una escalera en espiral, llegando a un nivel más profundo en el punto este del cuartel; allí los agentes se dividían en escuadrones y se dirigían a diferentes áreas del cuartel, mientras que otros se montaban en las pick-ups y jeeps en el estacionamiento , que se encontraba un piso más abajo, preparándose para salir y defender el perímetro. Siguieron bajando, cada vez más y más, hasta llegar a uno de los últimos niveles inferiores; ahí se encontraron con una agente joven y guapa, de cabello oscuro y ojos azules, alta y muy delgada; daba órdenes a varios agentes a la vez, pero al ver que se acercaban puso al mando a otra persona y se alejó de los demás para encontrarse con ellos.

-Agente Coulson. Srta. Potts- saludó la agente, al tiempo que se les unía, caminando a paso veloz hacia una puerta de metal.

-Agente Hill- respondió Coulson, asintiendo.

- Srta. Potts, nuestra prioridad en este momento es sacarla sana y salva de aquí.- dijo la agente, mientras pasaba una tarjeta por un lector de códigos de barra junto a la puerta de metal y ésta se abría, emitiendo un agudo 'peep'- Créame, mientras esté con nosotros estará segura y, no importa lo que pase, debe de seguir las órdenes que le demos sin vacilar. ¿De acuerdo?

-Está bien- dijo Pepper simplemente, adentrándose en el túnel al que daba acceso la puerta justo detrás de la agente Hill, seguida de cerca por Coulson, ambos con sus respectivas armas preparadas para disparar en cualquier momento.

Al ir avanzando a través del túnel se fueron encendiendo las luces del techo, su reflejo en las blancas paredes y piso de mármol era cegador. El túnel era amplio y no muy alto, con más puertas y pasillos laterales, en los cuales se adentraban, al parecer recorriéndolo en zig zag, o al menos eso es lo que Pepper imaginaba. El lugar se encontraba extrañamente vacío, sus antiguos ocupantes protegiendo las entradas y salidas, principales y secundarias (e incluso algunas que solo los agentes más confiados de SHIELD conocían), por lo que la mayoría de las secciones estaban casi desiertas. Al girar en uno de los pasillos, a unos cuantos metros frente a ellos, se encontraron cara a cara con uno de los intrusos, quien por su vestimenta podía pasar por un agente de SWAT, con la excepción de que no llevaba casco. Todos se encontraban en shock y, por lo que pareció una eternidad, nadie se movió ni dijo nada; hasta que la agente Hill reaccionó y apuntó su arma al extraño, ordenándole que elevara las manos sobre su cabeza. Aquel desconocido ignoró la orden y, en su lugar, imitó la acción de la agente. Coulson fue lo bastante rápido para alejar a Pepper de allí justo a tiempo, pues en cuanto la hubo tomado del brazo y jalado hacia uno de los extremos del pasillo, abriendo una puerta de metal en el proceso, comenzó la balacera. Pepper, totalmente aterrada, cubrió su cabeza con sus manos y soltó un grito al escuchar los primeros balazos, pero Coulson la dirigió hacia el interior de la puerta y le dijo que permaneciera allí. Entonces giró sobre sus talones y se propuso ayudar a la agente, quien había atinado un balazo al hombro derecho del intruso. El agente atravesó corriendo el túnel en el que se encontraba hasta llegar a un montón de cajas metálicas detrás de las cuales se refugió, esquivando las balas que le eran disparadas por parte del intruso, y creando la distracción perfecta para la agente, a quien vislumbró en cuclillas del otro lado del pasillo, protegiéndose detrás de una columna que sostenía el techo por encima de ellos, atacando al intruso y logrando inmovilizarlo con un disparo en la rodilla. El hombre cayó de frente al piso con un alarido de dolor, en ese momento, Coulson salió de su escondite y le disparó en la sien, derrotando por completo a su enemigo.

-Es del equipo de SWAT- reconoció confundida la agente, después de acercarse al hombre y asegurarse de que no estuviera con vida-. ¿Qué hace aquí un agente de SWAT? ¿Podría ser posible que Hammer haya conseguido corromperlo?

-A él y a muchos otros, no lo dudes- replicó Coulson, al tiempo que se acercaba a la puerta de metal tras la que Pepper se escondía-. Ya es seguro salir, Srta. Potts.

Pepper se encontraba en cuclillas, con sus codos sobre sus rodillas y su cabeza oculta entre sus manos. Al escuchar la voz del agente se sobresaltó y elevó la vista hacia él, en sus ojos se veían lagrimas que no habían sido derramadas. Coulson le tendió su mano y ella la tomó. Estaba temblando. El agente le sonrió, intentando reconfortarla, y le dio un leve apretoncito a su mano, mientras le ayudaba a ponerse en pie. Era raro que Pepper llorara, pero es cierto que solamente una vez había estado en el campo de batalla, por lo que haberse encontrado allí, en medio de una balacera, le había causado una gran conmoción. Salió lentamente de detrás de la puerta, sin soltar aún la mano del agente, y miró a ambos lados del pasillo. Sabía que el que ya pudiera salir de allí significaba que el intruso había muerto, pero no se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte en ese momento como para verlo con sus propios ojos. A pesar de todo, la imagen de aquel hombre apareció ante su vista, causando que un estremecimiento recorriera su cuerpo entero; sintió nauseas al ver el charco de sangre que se formaba bajo el intruso, pero, gracias a Dios, no había comido nada en horas.

-Será mejor que sigamos avanzando, Srta. Potts- dijo Coulson, soltando la mano de Pepper y, en su lugar, poniéndola en su espalda, encaminándola hacia otra de aquellas puertas. _"Stark se pondría celoso si me viera así con su novia"_ pensó. Sonriendo un poco, recordó lo celoso que era Tony con Pepper, a pesar de saber que ella nunca lo engañaría -. Mientras más rápido la saquemos de aquí, mejor. Agente Hill, ¿nos acompaña?

-Seguro. Adelántense, yo tengo que llamar a algunos de los agentes para que se encarguen de él- dijo la agente, mientras sacaba su radio de su cinturón y giraba la cabeza hacia el intruso-. Además, necesitamos más seguridad aquí abajo.

-De acuerdo. Sección 16, no lo olvide.- replicó Coulson, abriendo la puerta frente a él. Quitó su mano de la espalda de Pepper e hizo un ademán con esta para que ella se introdujera en el siguiente pasillo-. Por aquí, Srta. Potts. Sígame.

Pepper asintió con la cabeza y se adentró en el nuevo pasadizo detrás del agente, superando el trauma de aquel desafortunado encuentro. Descendieron otro nivel, llegando a un lugar ya no con paredes lisas ni baldosas de mármol, sino con paredes y piso de metal; la luz cambio radicalmente de un blanco cegador a un tono ambarino, que cada pocos segundos se teñía de rojo por la alarma (la cual solo emitía tal luz de ese nivel hacia abajo). No tardaron en escuchar las primeras órdenes, disparos y alaridos de dolor a través de los ductos de ventilación que atravesaban el edificio entero.

La batalla había comenzado.

Atravesaron un pasillo estrecho, en el que el eco aumentaba la intensidad con la que resonaban sus pasos presurosos, los cuales se perdían en el fuerte y constante sonar de la alarma, y se detuvieron en una esquina. Coulson sostenía su arma en posición vertical frente a él, mientras que Pepper se encontraba a su lado, respirando pesadamente e intentando llevar todo el oxígeno que le fuera posible a sus pulmones.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- le preguntó el agente, volviendo su cabeza hacia ella rápidamente, antes de volver a su posición original, inclinando un poco la cabeza hacia el pasillo adyacente al suyo.

-Sí, gracias. Aunque, no es tan fácil como parece estar corriendo con unos stiletto. ¿Por qué nos detuvimos?- inquirió Pepper, recargándose en la pared de metal-, no creo que haya sido para descansar.

-No- respondió el agente, esbozando una leve sonrisa. Aquel gesto fue tan fugaz que Pepper apenas pudo verlo-. Estoy seguro de que escuche algo, un murmullo, proveniente del siguiente pasillo.

Pepper aguzó el oído e intentó escuchar mas allá de la potente alarma, su respiración y el fuerte latir de su corazón. Ella también lo escuchó. Se oían voces a lo lejos, apenas perceptibles y al parecer masculinas.

-Definitivamente hay alguien aquí abajo con nosotros- concluyó Coulson-. No estoy completamente seguro, pero podría decir que son dos… No, tres. Tres hombres armados, con posible entrenamiento militar. Mejor póngase cómoda, Srta. Potts. Esto tomará algo de tiempo.

El agente se asomó apenas unos centímetros, lo suficiente para comprobar que estaba en lo correcto. Uno de los tres hombres volteó hacia él justo cuando el agente volvía a su posición anterior, advirtiendo a los otros de su presencia y sacando su arma. Los tres eran del equipo de SWAT, Coulson estaba seguro, pues iban igual que aquel primer intruso que los atacó, con chaleco antibalas y sin casco. El primer hombre comenzó a disparar inmediatamente, mientras sus compañeros sacaban sus armas. Coulson respiró profundamente y se volvió a asomar, su arma ahora en posición de ataque, y disparó. Por varios minutos se escuchó el repiquetear de las balas contra las paredes de metal, enviando silbidos agudos a través del túnel.

-¡No podemos salir!- gritó Pepper, alzando la voz por encima de todo el ruido para que Coulson la escuchara, cuando él regresó a su lado para cargar otro cartucho de balas.

-¡No se preocupe!- respondió el agente, guiñándole un ojo- ¡Tengo una idea!

Pepper lo miró desconcertada, mientras se cubría de nuevo sus oídos con las manos. Coulson esperó el momento adecuado. A los tres hombres se les acabaron las balas casi simultáneamente, lo que le permitió al agente salir rápidamente de detrás de la pared mientras ellos recargaban sus armas. Apuntó al primer hombre que los había atacado, que era el más pequeño de los tres, pero aparentemente también el más ágil. Sin dudarlo, disparó, y con tal puntería, que la bala penetró de manera limpia justo en medio de la frente. El hombre se desplomó rápidamente, sin sufrimiento, pues su muerte había sido instantánea. Los otros dos, furiosos ante la repentina muerte de su compañero, apuntaron sus armas, nuevamente recargadas, hacia el agente y comenzaron a disparar, pero Coulson fue más rápido… aunque no lo suficiente. Dio media vuelta y mientras corría de regreso hacia donde Pepper se encontraba, justo antes de que pudiera refugiarse de nuevo detrás de aquella pared, una bala rozó su hombro izquierdo. Coulson apretó los dientes con fuerza y llegó junto a Pepper, quien ahogó un grito al verlo.

-¡Dios mío!- exclamó, mirando al agente sorprendida y asustada a la vez- ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Sí, estoy perfectamente, gracias- dijo Coulson, restándole importancia al hecho de que le habían disparado, mientras bajaba el arma solo un momento para revisar la herida-. Es solo un rasguño.

-Eso no es un rasguño- dijo Pepper, negando con la cabeza.

La camisa del agente estaba manchada por todo el lado superior izquierdo de un color escarlata y se le pegaba a la piel, húmeda con sangre. Colocó su saco con cuidado de nuevo sobre su hombro y pasó su arma a su mano derecha, tratando de mover su brazo izquierdo lo menos posible. Comenzó entonces a disparar a la pared frente a ellos, de manera que la bala rebotaba en el metal y se desviaba hacia el corredor en el cual se encontraban los dos extraños. Ya no le quedaban muchas balas al agente, pero al poco tiempo escucharon un grito que resonó por todo el pasillo y un golpe sordo, como cuando alguien cae al piso, y la balacera se detuvo por un instante, a pesar de eso, Coulson no bajó el arma. Miró a Pepper, quien lo estuvo observando durante toda la operación, y asintió con la cabeza, mientras ella se mordía el labio inferior y se encogía de hombros. Se asomó lentamente y alcanzó a vislumbrar a los tres intrusos yaciendo en el frío piso de metal, el primero se encontraba donde había caído después de que el agente le hubiera disparado; el segundo yacía pocos metros a la derecha del primero, un chorro de sangre brotando por un lado del cuello; y el tercero había caído detrás del primero, por lo que era difícil verlo con claridad.

-Aquí hay algo raro- intuyó Coulson, mientras salía con cautela de su escondite, el arma lista para atacar en cualquier momento.

-¿Raro?- preguntó Pepper, haciendo una mueca- No entiendo que puede haber de raro en que tres hombres se encuentren tirados en el piso.

-Usted lo acaba de decir, Srta. Potts. Tirados. Uno de ellos ya estaba muerto. Justo ahora se escuchó _un_ golpe sordo, anunciando la caída de otro, y sin embargo, aquí hay dos hombres tirados, de los cuales solo uno muestra heridas… ¡No se acerque!

El agente se había acercado unos metros al tercer hombre, apuntando su arma a su cabeza, cuando escuchó que Pepper abandonaba la protección que el túnel le proporcionaba para ver a qué se refería, entonces la había volteado a ver y le había ordenado que se quedara en donde estaba. No se esperaba lo que sucedería a continuación.

-¡COULSON!

El grito de Pepper resonó por todo el túnel, un brazo extendido y apuntando hacia los tres hombres. Coulson se giró rápidamente hacia ellos, su arma lista para disparar, cuando vio al tercer hombre, el que sospechaba que no estaba muerto sino fingiendo, sobre sus rodillas y con su arma apuntándole. No alcanzó a disparar. Ya se había escuchado otro balazo.

**_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_**

**A/N: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Lo siento, tenía que sacar eso… **

**¡Díganme! ¿Qué les pareció? Por favor no me regañen, ya sabrán que sucedió exactamente.**

**¿Recuerdan lo que dije sobre las coincidencias entre este fic y The Avengers? Es momento de recordarlo haha todo esto ya estaba planeado ;)**

**Puse una referencia a la primera película de Iron Man, quien me diga en un review cuál es ¡se gana una mención en mi próximo capítulo! No se preocupen, todos pueden participar, pondré a todos los que me lo digan :D**

**¡Gracias por leer! Y no lo olviden: R&R :)**

**CeciLovesReading**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: ****Iron Man no me pertenece, ni ningún otro personaje que mencione, a excepción de los que invente**

**Holaaa ¿Cómo se encuentran mis lectores favoritos? Si, ustedes :D los que siguen capítulo a capítulo esta historia y dejan sus hermosos comentarios después de leerlos *-* hahaha me alegra en verdad ver que les gusta este fic y que lo leen de todas partes del mundo!**

**Muchísimas gracias a todos los que dejaron review el capitulo anterior! sus palabras me inspiran a escribir y hacer cada vez mejor este fic, porque es para todos ustedes, queridos lectores ;)**

**Ahora sí, esto es lo que todos ustedes estaban esperando… chan chan chan chan al terminar de leer esta pequeña nota podrán enterarse finalmente de qué es lo que sucedió con Tony, Natasha y Fury :O**

**Así que, ¡a leer se ha dicho! :D**

**Disfrútenlo!**

**_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_**

9:52 PM

El impulso de la explosión lo elevó en el aire, atravesando una pared en el proceso, e impactándolo contra una columna de concreto, la cual se resquebrajo visiblemente. Después de algunos minutos Tony recuperó la conciencia, observó la pantalla parpadear frente a sus ojos y estabilizarse en pocos segundos, permitiéndole analizar el escenario frente a él. La cocina se encontraba en llamas, el fuego comenzaba a esparcirse y a devorar todo lo que encontraba a su paso; el piso del departamento estaba tapizado con trozos de madera, concreto y vidrios rotos; columnas de humo que llegaban hasta el techo encendieron el equipo contra incendios, el agua controlando el fuego, pero no apagándolo por completo.

Tony se puso en pie un poco tambaleante y parpadeó un par de veces, esperando a que las manchas negras que repentinamente habían aparecido ante sus ojos se disiparan, mientras aparecía información sobre la explosión en la pantalla y un pequeño círculo señalaba las posibles salidas del departamento que aún no eran consumidas por el fuego. Vio como alguien se ponía en pie. Saco negro. Parche de pirata. Nick Fury se sacudió la tierra de encima y tosió, mirando a su alrededor. Cuando encontró a Tony en aquel desastre camino rápidamente hacia él, cojeando y cubriéndose la boca y la nariz con la parte interna del codo de su brazo derecho, esquivando un pedazo de techo que por poco le cae encima.

-¿Ha visto a la agente Romanoff?- inquirió Fury, masajeando su hombro izquierdo, aparentemente estaba dislocado.

-Un segundo- respondió Tony, la pequeña pantalla escaneando ya la habitación y localizando a la agente.- Por aquí.

El director Fury siguió a Tony por entre la mesa rota del comedor y los sillones volcados de la sala, encontrando a la agente del otro lado del departamento, junto a lo que quedaba del ventanal con vista a la calle. Tony se acercó a ella y, con ayuda de Fury, le quitó los trozos de madera y vidrio que le habían caído encima. Estaba boca abajo y con cuidado la pusieron sobre su espalda para poder examinarla mejor. Tenía una cortada profunda en la mejilla, el cabello pegándosele a la sangre que esta emanaba. Fury se puso de rodillas y le tomó el pulso.

-Se encuentra bien. Solo esta inconsciente- anunció-. Por suerte la explosión no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para ser mortal.

-Salgamos de aquí- propuso Tony.

Disparó al ventanal, derrumbando los pocos trozos de vidrio que habían quedado colgando de este, y tomó cuidadosamente a la agente en sus brazos. Salió volando a través del ventanal hasta llegar al helipuerto sobre el edificio, donde dejó a Natasha recostada sobre el asiento trasero del helicóptero. El piloto le preguntó qué había sucedido y donde se encontraba el director Fury, Tony no se molestó en contestar, simplemente dio media vuelta y regresó al departamento de Pepper. Llegó por donde había salido, listo para llevarse de alguna forma a Fury, pero no lo encontró. Gritó su nombre, esperando que saliera de alguna habitación o que contestara pidiendo ayuda, pero nada sucedió. Se adentró en el departamento, mientras le pedía a Jarvis que escaneara el lugar, buscando a Fury. Entró a una habitación grande, seguramente la de Pepper, con una cama matrimonial en el centro, un buró, clóset, baño y un balcón con vista a la calle. Las puertas de cristal del balcón estaban abiertas, Tony se acercó y se asomó por ellas, sólo para encontrar a Nick Fury subiendo por unas escaleras de emergencia hasta el techo del edificio. Moviendo la cabeza en desaprobación, Tony se elevó en el aire y llegó al techo al mismo tiempo que Fury, quien se dirigió al helicóptero.

-Tenemos que apurarnos- presionó Tony, levantando la parte frontal del casco-. Debo salvar a Pepper. _Voy _a salvar a Pepper.

-Claro que lo harás. Adelántate, iremos justo detrás de ti- dijo Fury, subiéndose al helicóptero y asegurando el cinturón de seguridad de la agente Romanoff antes de hacer lo mismo con el suyo. Acto seguido, sacó su teléfono celular de su bolsillo-. Advertiré al agente Coulson sobre la posible intrusión del cuartel, para que pueda sacarla a tiempo.

-De acuerdo. Solo tengo una condición- dijo Tony, realmente serio.

-Que es…

-En cuanto Coulson saque a Pepper de ahí, ella se va conmigo y no la volverán a alejar de mi lado, menos con Hammer suelto por la ciudad.

Fury asintió con la cabeza y ordenó al piloto del helicóptero que encendiera el motor y que se dirigiera lo más rápido posible a la ciudad de Nueva York. Tony regresó el casco a su lugar y se preparó para despegar; en la pantalla aparecieron datos sobre la condición climática, las trayectorias de los aviones, entre otras cosas, que en ese momento a Tony, sinceramente, le importaban un comino. En lo único que podía pensar era en Pepper; en sus hermosos ojos azules, la manera en que lo miraba, su sonrisa. No importaba lo que tuviera que hacer, con tal de poder estar con ella y de que estuviera a salvo, lo haría. Justo entonces un pensamiento cruzó su mente. Tenía que llamarla. Necesitaba escuchar su voz, saber que se encontraba bien.

-Jarvis, comunícame con Pepper, por favor.

-En seguida, señor- respondió la voz británica. La imagen de Pepper apareció en una esquina de la pantalla, mientras el número era marcado. Tony esperó impaciente hasta que la voz de Pepper llenó sus oídos.

-¿Bueno?

-¡Pepper!- respondió Tony, aliviado de que hubiera tomado la llamada- ¿estás bien?

-Sí, estoy bien. ¿Y tú?

-Yo, ah, estoy bien. ¿Está Coulson contigo?

-Él,… sí…- dijo Pepper, al parecer se había distraído con algo pues después de haber dicho eso se quedó callada.

-¿Pepper? Pepper, ¿sigues ahí? ¿Qué está pasando?- Tony empezaba a preocuparse por su falta de respuesta.

-Oh, lo siento Tony, me distraje un minuto.

-¿Qué está pasando?- repitió él.

-No lo sé. De repente todo el mundo se volvió loco, papeles vuelan por todo el lugar, los agentes se gritan cosas, y…

-Pepper, escúchame, necesito que salgas de ahí ahora mismo- la interrumpió Tony.

-Coulson, ¿qué sucede?- escuchó preguntar a Pepper, su voz sonaba un tanto confundida y una potente alarma la opacaba constantemente.

-No tarda en llegar…- le respondió el agente.

"Oh Dios, no." Pensó Tony al escuchar aquello.

-¿Quién?- preguntó ella inocentemente, pero Tony sabía que Pepper no necesitaba preguntar de quien se trataba, lo sabía al igual que él.

-Justin Hammer- dijo Coulson.

-¿Pepper? ¡Pepper!- la llamó Tony desesperadamente. Ella no respondió, sin embargo, la voz del agente Coulson resonó a través del casco.

-Stark, la llevaré lo más lejos que pueda, no te preocupes. Tú sólo ocúpate de Hammer.- Coulson colgó, sin esperar a que Tony contestara.

La llamada terminó y Tony no pudo evitar que un suspiro escapara sus labios, ni siquiera había podido despedirse de ella.

El vuelo a Nueva York, a pesar de ir a la máxima potencia del traje, le pareció eterno, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y, en lugar de avanzar, estuviera volando siempre en círculos. No faltaba mucho para que llegara a su destino, aproximadamente un cuarto de hora, sin contar un inevitable contratiempo.

-Señor, me temo que dos Raptor F-22 se encuentran detrás de usted y lo tienen en la mira- dijo Jarvis.

-Llama a Rhodey- dijo Tony, al tiempo que giraba sobre sí mismo un par de veces para esquivar los tiros de los Raptor, estos imitaron su acción, intentando que no los dejara atrás.

-¿Si?- dijo Rhodey.

-Creía que esto de los Raptor terminaría desde hace tiempo, ya que el mundo entero sabe quién soy.

-¿Cuáles Raptor? Tony, ¿de qué hablas?

-¿Tu unidad no aprobó el ataque de dos Raptor F-22 hacia mí?- preguntó Tony, desplegando los alerones del traje para detenerse por un instante y elevarse aún más en línea recta, los Raptor siguiéndolo y atacando como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-No.

-Espera un segundo- le dijo Tony, viendo en la pantalla que Fury intentaba comunicarse con él, así que cambio la conversación de Rhodey con la del director por unos segundos- Fury, ustedes sigan adelante y saquen a Pepper del cuartel, yo me encargo de estos pájaros.

-De acuerdo- respondió Nick Fury.

-Listo, Rhodey. Entonces, si tu unidad no aprobó el despegue de los Raptor ¿Quién lo hizo?

-Es lo que estoy investigando. Al parecer alguien dentro del gobierno estadounidense autorizó el ataque; aunque nadie de la Fuerza Aérea, ni de la Marina, ni siquiera los militares.

-Gracias, Rhodey.

-No es nada. ¿Dónde estás? ¿Quieres que vaya para allá?

-Me dirijo al cuartel general de SHIELD en Nueva York, estoy a diez minutos de llegar- dijo Tony, dando otra vuelta en el aire y dejándose caer en picada.

-¿El cuartel general de SHIELD? ¿Por qué irías al…?

-Pepper se encuentra ahí dentro y Hammer está a punto de llegar- Tony hizo una breve pausa para recobrar el aliento y volver a volar de manera horizontal-, si no es que ya está ahí.

-No entiendo por qué Hammer iría directamente hacia donde sabe que fácilmente lo pueden aprehender. Además, ¿Qué tiene todo esto que ver con Pepper?

-Ah cierto, había olvidado comentarte un enorme detalle de toda esta historia- le dijo a Rhodey, dando vuelta a la derecha y luego a la izquierda como en zigzag para perder a los Raptor, que seguían atacándolo con misiles-. Hammer también se quiere vengar de Pepper. Sólo porque llamó a la policía el día del ataque de los drones y se lo llevaron preso.

-Cielos, esto se encuentra más complicado de lo que imaginé- comentó Rhodey, y agregó antes de colgar-. Voy para allá.

Tony se concentró en terminar con los Raptor para poder llegar a Nueva York. Los dos iban detrás de él. Con un ágil movimiento, el piloto uno de ellos se separó de su compañero y aumentó la velocidad, poniéndose frente a Tony. Un plan de ataque seguramente, uno por el frente, el otro por detrás. Esta vez no les serviría de nada su entrenamiento. El Raptor del frente comenzó a avanzar rápidamente hacia Tony, el de atrás imitando al primero. Esa era la idea, acercarse tanto al objetivo por delante y por detrás que le fuera imposible retirarse a tiempo, quedando destrozado por los misiles. Por desgracia para ellos, Tony era mejor que cualquier otro objetivo que hubieran tenido antes. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca activó las bengalas, logrando que las luces y el humo que estas liberaron confundieran al Raptor de atrás y lo hicieran avanzar sin ver casi nada. En ese instante abrió de nuevo los alerones y se impulsó hacia arriba y a la izquierda, a tiempo para ver como el piloto de atrás perdía el control sobre su Raptor y se iba directo hacia el Raptor de su compañero, disparándose mutuamente y terminando en una colisión de metal contra metal que los destrozó completamente. Ningún paracaídas a la vista. Los dos Raptor F-22 cayeron en llamas al mar, junto con sus pilotos, perdiéndose en la profunda y fría oscuridad.

Tony suspiro aliviado, ya no había nada que pudiera detenerlo. Dio media vuelta y observó las brillantes luces de la ciudad de Nueva York, en pocos minutos llegaría al cuartel. Con un único objetivo en mente, rescatar a Pepper y luego terminar con Hammer de una vez por todas, se dirigió lo más rápido que le permitió el traje hacia su ya cercano destino.

**_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_**

**A/N: Wooow, esto tomo más tiempo de escribir de lo que había imaginado… (esto sucede mientras Coulson se lleva a Pepper por pasillos y los atacan los intrusos)**

**Pero bueno, déjenme saber que les pareció en un hermoso review ;D**

**Gracias!**

**CeciLovesReading :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: ****Iron Man no me pertenece, ni ningún otro personaje que mencione, a excepción de los que invente :P**

**¡Muchísimas gracias a todooos por sus maravillosos reviews! Me inspiran muchísimo y me impulsan a hacer siempre mejor esta historia :D**

**Ahora sí, viene lo que tanto han estado esperando… están a punto de enterarse que es lo que sucedió con Pepper y el agente Coulson :O**

**¡Espero les guste!**

**_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_**

10:31 PM

"Dios, no. No, por favor. No, no, no." repetía Pepper en su mente una y otra vez. El agente Coulson no podía morir. No _debía_ morir. Todo había sido su culpa. Si tan solo ella no lo hubiera distraído, no hubiera salido de la protección que la pared le proporcionaba, el agente habría podido terminar con aquel tercer agente de SWAT sin sufrir daño alguno. Pero no, había salido y lo había distraído, y él estaba tan dedicado a protegerla que la había volteado a ver indicándole que volviera a esconderse. Había intentado advertirle, había gritado su nombre, señalado hacia donde se encontraba el intruso… pero no había sido lo suficientemente rápida. Entonces, al escuchar el balazo y ver que no provenía del arma de Coulson, lo único que había podido hacer había sido cerrar firmemente los ojos. Sentía una gran presión en el pecho. No podría vivir con la culpa, eso lo sabía con certeza. De repente un pensamiento egoísta cruzó su mente, se avergonzó de sí misma al darse cuenta de ello, pero era algo que tenía que saber. Si Coulson había muerto a manos del agente/intruso de SWAT…

¿Qué sucedería con ella ahora?

¿La asesinaría al igual que al agente? ¿O simplemente se la llevaría y la entregaría a Hammer? Seguramente haría lo segundo, pero Pepper no se rendiría, no, correría e intentaría escapar, llegar lo más lejos posible. Al menos así Tony aún podría encontrarla. Decidió abrir los ojos lentamente, tranquila. Inhaló un par de veces, preparándose mental y físicamente para lo que vendría, sin saber que nada podía haberla preparado para lo que vería. Sus ojos y boca se abrieron de par en par. El agente Coulson se encontraba de pie frente a ella, donde lo había visto justo antes del balazo: su arma aún en su mano derecha, pero ya no estaba apuntando, sino que su brazo descansaba junto a su costado, y la herida en el hombro por la rozadura de aquella bala aun sangraba levemente. Ninguna herida de bala nueva. Ni siquiera un rasguño. Frente a él el tercer agente de SWAT se encontraba sin vida sobre uno de sus compañeros, en una mano aún sostenía la pistola con la que había apuntado a Coulson. Desde donde se encontraba, Pepper alcanzó a ver la herida en la parte trasera de la cabeza del intruso, donde la bala había penetrado, con una letal consecuencia. Pero, ¿si Coulson estaba vivo y el intruso muerto, no por una bala del agente, entonces quién…?

Pepper miró hacia la izquierda y vio, por detrás de los intrusos, a la agente María Hill, con los brazos extendidos frente a ella y el arma apuntando al cuerpo inerte del intruso. Se enderezó con elegancia, y le indicó a un escuadrón de agentes que la seguían que aseguraran la zona por delante de ellos hasta la sección 16. Los agentes se movieron rápido, vigilando su entorno sigilosamente, y pronto quedaron fuera de su vista. Una sonrisa de incredulidad comenzó a esparcirse sobre su rostro, soltando una risita nerviosa y volviendo a mirar a Coulson, quien parecía estar en shock pero que sacudió un poco la cabeza y miró, lleno de gratitud, a María Hill.

-Gracias, agente Hill- dijo Coulson, lanzando una breve mirada al desafortunado hombre frente a él. De no haber llegado justo en ese momento sería él quien estaría muerto, yaciendo en el frío piso de metal, un charco de sangre formándose a su alrededor.

-No es nada, Coulson. Te lo debía- repuso Hill, sonriendo un poco. Entonces, sabiendo que no tenían mucho tiempo antes de que más intrusos los atacaran, se dirigió a Pepper-. ¿Se encuentra bien?

Pepper asintió y siguió a la agente, quien le había indicado con un gesto de la mano que fuera detrás de ella, con Coulson en la retaguardia. Avanzaron hasta una de las puertas al final del pasillo por el que habían aparecido, primero, los intrusos; después, la agente Hill. Ésta sacó una tarjeta de su cinturón y la pasó por un lector de códigos de barra, que emitió un agudo _beep_ y les permitió el acceso a esa habitación. Se adentraron en un cuarto amplio y limpio, que olía a desinfectante y que, a diferencia del resto de los pasillos y cuartos en ese nivel, tenía paredes pintadas de color blanco y piso de mármol (blanco también), como el de los hospitales. Un cuarto de primeros auxilios.

-Siéntese, por favor- dijo la agente, tomando una botella de agua de un pequeño refrigerador y dándoselo a Pepper, quien ya estaba sentada en una de las sillas que se encontraban dentro de la habitación-. Coulson, vendaré su herida, necesito que se quite la camisa un momento.

Pepper tuvo que contener la risa al ver la cara de desconcierto del agente ante la petición de Hill. Él abrió la boca para decir que no era necesario pero la volvió a cerrar, sabiendo que la agente no los dejaría salir de allí hasta que hubiera vendado su herida. Cuando quería podía llegar a ser realmente testaruda, así que no se molestó en contradecirla, solo tardarían más en seguir adelante. La agente ya le había dado la espalda y estaba sacando vendas y antiséptico. Coulson miró a Pepper, como pidiendo disculpas, ella casi esperaba que le pidiera que cerrara los ojos, pero solo suspiró dramáticamente y empezó a retirar con cuidado su saco. Pepper le sonrió y desvió la vista, admirando los estantes, frascos con contenidos de varios colores y densidades, cajas de medicina, ungüentos y demás artículos, mientras que María Hill regresaba junto al agente y depositaba lo que había tomado de los estantes sobre una pequeña mesa metálica. Coulson terminó de retirar su corbata y la colocó junto a su saco, sobre una de las sillas. Pepper miró de reojo y vio como la agente Hill ayudaba a Coulson con su camisa ensangrentada y la tiraba en un basurero cercano, tomando de pasada una de la misma talla de un ropero situado en la pared opuesta a la puerta, donde había camisas, sacos, pantalones y hasta lentes de sol. Dejó la camisa colgada en otra silla y comenzó a limpiar la herida con agua y una toalla, aplicando después un antiséptico, lo que causó que el agente frunciera el ceño y emitiera un sonido de queja.

-No exagere, agente Coulson. No está tan mal como parece, la herida fue superficial- dijo Hill, terminando con el antiséptico y comenzando a enrollar la venda alrededor de su hombro.

-Cierto, pero aun así duele- repuso el agente, mirándola a los ojos, cuando recordó que tenía una pregunta pendiente para ella-. Dígame, ¿cómo es que llegó tan rápido?

-Me dijo que nos encontráramos en la Sección 16, afortunadamente decidí tomar el pasadizo de la Sección 12 a éste corredor junto con los agentes que me acompañaban- respondió Hill, señalando con su pulgar al pasillo detrás de ella-, fue entonces cuando escuchamos los balazos y nos desviamos hacia donde ustedes se encontraban. Justamente al dar la vuelta en la esquina escuché a la Srta. Potts gritar su nombre y vi a aquel hombre sobre sus rodillas, apuntándole.

-En verdad me alegra que haya tomado ese pasadizo, agente Hill- dijo Coulson justo cuando ella terminaba de vendar su hombro y le ayudaba a ponerse la nueva camisa, con cuidado de no mover mucho su brazo-. Ya puede mirar Srta. Potts.

Pepper volteó a tiempo para ver al agente acomodarse la camisa y abrochar los botones de ésta. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver a la agente Hill abrocharle la corbata y ayudarle con su saco. Se preguntó si sería posible que dos agentes de SHIELD salieran juntos, lo más probable era que no, para evitar dramas amorosos y problemas en el trabajo. Aun así se veían bien. Se guardó esas dudas para más tarde y se puso en pie, dejando la botella de agua ya medio vacía sobre otra mesita, pues la primera aún tenía algunas vendas, el tazón con agua y la toalla manchada de sangre con la que la agente había limpiado la herida de Coulson. Hill se dirigió al baño incluido en aquella habitación y se lavó las manos en el lavabo, saliendo un par de minutos después para encontrarse con ellos junto la puerta.

-¿Ahora qué hacemos?- preguntó Pepper.

-Seguimos con el plan original- respondió Coulson, abriendo la puerta apenas unos centímetros y asomándose a través de la pequeña rendija que formaba la separación para cerciorarse de que no había nadie más allí-. La llevamos a la Sección 16 y la sacamos de aquí.

Como si lo hubieran invocado, el radio de la agente Hill comenzó a sonar y una voz masculina salió de él, anunciando que el camino hacia dicha sección estaba libre de intrusos y era seguro avanzar. La agente agradeció a aquella voz y salió de la habitación, después de que Coulson hubiera verificado que podían salir de allí sin problemas. Pepper y Coulson la siguieron, ambos agentes con sus respectivas armas.

No hablaron durante un buen rato, no porque se sintieran incómodos, sino porque nadie tenía nada que decir. Se habían sumido en un silencio que de alguna manera resultaba reconfortante. Sin ruido, ni gritos, ni balazos. Eso significaba que se encontraban a salvo ¿no? Siguieron avanzando; recorriendo pasillos, atravesando puertas, descendiendo escaleras. Llegaron a un punto donde el amplio pasillo por el que iban se dividía en dos un poco más estrechos, uno hacia la derecha, el otro hacia la izquierda. Tomaron el de la derecha.

-Ya estamos a punto de llegar- anunció Hill, sacando su radio y avisando a los agentes que los esperaban en la Sección 16 que se aproximaban. Se quedó extrañada al no recibir respuesta inmediata-. ¿Agente Miller?

Estaban llegando al final del pasillo, donde un número dieciséis se veía en lo alto de la pared frente a ellos, bajo el cual se encontraba la puerta de acceso. Se detuvieron junto a ella y la agente pasó su tarjeta por el lector. Mientras ésta se abría lentamente Coulson cambió de posición con Pepper, dejándola tras ellos y apuntando hacia el interior de la habitación que poco a poco se iba revelando. La razón por la cual los agentes no contestaban… la conocerían en segundos. La puerta terminó de abrirse y frente a ellos apareció un estacionamiento, en lugar de una habitación, que era lo que Pepper imaginaba que sería en realidad. Dentro había Pick-ups, Jeeps y camionetas todo terreno estacionadas, detrás de las cuales un camino de tierra dirigía hacia dos amplios túneles de doble sentido, uno a cada extremo de éste, sin embargo, la posibilidad de una salida rápida y sin inconvenientes se vio interrumpida cuando la agente se quedó tiesa como una estatua, su cabeza gacha y viendo un punto fijo justo frente a ella.

-No- dijo ella en un susurro, casi inaudible para los demás e incluso para ella misma.

Pepper tuvo que inhalar profundamente y parpadear un par de veces antes de poder asimilar lo que se presentaba ante sus ojos. Cada uno de los agentes que formaban el escuadrón que la agente había comandado yacían muertos por todo el lugar, la mayoría casi irreconocibles por sus facciones desfiguradas que además estaban cubiertas de sangre; fuera suya, de sus compañeros, de sus contrincantes, eso no importaba realmente. Pero, entre todos aquellos cuerpos fríos e inertes, se encontraban también agentes de SWAT y hombres vestidos completamente de negro, con guantes de cuero y zapatos de piel. Y, como si eso no hubiera sido prueba suficiente de que no se encontraban solos allí, un par de hombres de mediana estatura, vestidos de negro y con una Glock 18 entraron caminando por el túnel frontal, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo invadir una agencia especializada en Intervención, Espionaje y Logística.

-¡Ey!- gritó uno de ellos, dándole un codazo en el costado a su compañero y señalando hacia donde Pepper se encontraba- ¡Es ella!

Pepper abrió los ojos como platos, viendo como aquellos hombres se preparaban para dispararles. Alcanzó a escuchar a Coulson ordenarle a la agente que la sacara de allí, sintió su delgada mano tomando firmemente su brazo y guiándola lo más rápido que sus piernas les permitían fuera de la Sección. Entonces comenzaron los balazos. Hill la llevó por donde habían llegado, regresando al amplio pasillo del cual habían tomado el del lado derecho. Ahora tomaron el de la izquierda. Corrieron sin detenerse por nada, girando en una vuelta en "U" muy cerrada, Pepper casi chocando contra la pared contraria por el impulso de su carrera, pero logrando estabilizarse justo a tiempo gracias a que la agente seguía sujetándola firmemente. Hill abrió una de las puertas de ese túnel y la cerró tras ellas. Adentro no había nada más que cientos de cajas de cartón, apiladas unas sobre otras alrededor de la amplia habitación, y otras tantas del doble de tamaño hechas de acero inoxidable.

-Srta. Potts, necesito que se esconda detrás de estas cajas y se quede aquí hasta que el agente Coulson o yo vengamos por usted- ordenó la agente, mientras revisaba el lugar y, viendo que era seguro, regresó junto a la puerta-. ¿Entendido?

-Está bien- respondió ella, asintiendo con la cabeza y buscando un lugar detrás de las grandes cajas de acero donde pudiera esconderse.

La agente salió de allí, cerrando con seguro la puerta tras de sí. Pepper encontró un lugar detrás de una de las grandes cajas que la protegía de la puerta, en caso de que alguien entrara antes que cualquiera de los agentes, y se sentó recargándose en la fría pared, con sus piernas estiradas frente a ella. Todavía traía su bolsa consigo, sin embargo, justo ahora era solo un estorbo. Sacó lo único que podría llegar a necesitar, su cartera y su teléfono celular, y los guardó un bolsillo camuflado que tenía su falda. Se preguntó si sería buena idea llamar a Tony, pero, pensándolo bien, no debería distraerlo en caso de que estuviera luchando o algo por el estilo. Sabía muy bien lo que podía llegar a pasar si distraes a alguien cuando no es conveniente, el incidente con Coulson se lo había dejado muy claro, y no pensaba repetir ese error. Revisó la hora en su celular antes de guardarlo. 11:04 PM.

Sería una noche muy larga.

Coulson llegó aproximadamente quince minutos después, entrando rápido y sin hacer ruido. La llamó para no alarmarla y Pepper salió de su escondite, dejando su bolsa en el piso.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó Pepper, acercándose hacia donde se encontraba el agente.

-Sí, es seguro salir… por ahora- dijo el agente, sonriéndole e indicándole con un gesto de la mano que se pusiera detrás de él, mientras regresaba junto a la puerta- Es mejor que nos vayamos de una vez.

Salieron lentamente y continuaron por ese pasillo, mirando hacia atrás cada cierto tiempo, asegurándose de que nadie los fuera siguiendo. En uno de los corredores que pasaron se encontraron con un par de agentes que se encontraban vigilando y que los saludaron cordialmente, a los cuales no prestaron mucha atención, pues lo primordial era salir de allí. Pepper iba del lado izquierdo del agente, siguiéndolo en silencio, luchando mentalmente para encontrar la manera de expresar lo que tenía que decir.

-Agente Coulson…

-Phil.

-¿Disculpe?

-Puede llamarme Phil, si le parece. Es un poco menos profesional.

-De acuerdo- dijo Pepper sonriendo, pero poniéndose seria de nuevo-. Mmm… ¿Phil?

-¿Si, Srta. Potts?

-Lo siento- respondió ella, agachando la cabeza un poco.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Coulson. Se detuvo a su lado y la miró realmente confundido.

-Por mi culpa casi lo matan- explicó Pepper.

Una sonrisa reconfortante apareció en el rostro del agente, éste comenzó a caminar de nuevo, Pepper siguiéndolo de cerca, esperando una respuesta de su parte. Llegaron a una puerta al final del pasillo del lado derecho, Coulson pasó su propia tarjeta por el lector y abrió la puerta con una mano, cediéndole el paso a Pepper como todo un caballero, y luego entrando él. Después de cerrar la puerta y asegurar el lugar, se dirigió hacia Pepper.

-No fue su culpa lo que sucedió- le dijo, levantando una mano para que Pepper no lo interrumpiera, pues ella estaba a punto de contradecirlo-. No se sienta culpable ni por un segundo, estoy bien. Además, mi trabajo es protegerla a costa de mi propia vida. Así son las cosas para los agentes.

Coulson se dirigió hacia una puerta de escape en caso de incendio al fondo de la habitación, por donde saldrían, y pasó la tarjeta por el lector. Pero esta vez la puerta no se abrió, sino que una luz roja salió del lector, emitiendo un sonido de rechazo hacia la tarjeta. Pepper, viendo lo que sucedía desde varios metros atrás, se reunió con él. Coulson lo volvió a intentar, obteniendo el mismo resultado.

-Le prometo- continuó Coulson, sonriendo un poco al ver que Pepper se había tranquilizado después de lo que le había dicho-, pase lo que pase, sacarla de aquí sana y salva.

-Muchas gracias, Coul… Phil- se corrigió Pepper, sonriendo, al ver que el agente la miraba por encima de su hombro, arqueando una ceja.

-No es nada, Srta. Potts- respondió Coulson, devolviéndole la sonrisa y poniendo su atención de nuevo en la puerta frente a él.

Un agudo _beep_ llamó su atención, ambos se giraron rápidamente, esperando ver a la agente Hill. La puerta de la entrada se abrió de par en par, revelando una silueta alta y oscura, acompañada de una voz que Pepper no había podido olvidar aún.

-Que conmovedor- dijo la voz, medio cantando, medio burlándose. Entonces comenzó a reír; una risa sin humor, sin alegría, que se sentía forzada y a la vez era intimidante-. En serio, que conmovedor. Pero me temo, agente Coulson, que no será capaz de sostener su promesa.

**_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_**

**A/N: ¡Wooow! Este es, hasta ahora, el capítulo más largo que he escrito :) Espero en verdad que les haya gustado…**

**¡Y Coulson! No se lo esperaban ¿o sí? Hahaha nunca asesinaría a mi agente de SHIELD favorito 3**

**Además, había que darles un respiro, ¿no creen?**

**Gracias de nuevo a todos por sus hermosos reviews, por leer y por seguir esta historia capítulo a capítulo.**

**¡Besos! xoxo**

**CeciLovesReading ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: ****Iron Man no me pertenece, ni ningún otro personaje que mencione, a excepción de los que invente :P**

**Woohoo! Hola a todos :) ¿les he dicho que son ustedes los que me inspiran a escribir? ¿No? Bueno, ya lo saben haha**

**¡Muchísimas gracias a todos por sus maravillosos reviews! **

**Lamento la tardanza al subir este capítulo pero las cosas se complican terriblemente al volver a clases.. ¡Perdónenme!**

**Espero poder recompensárselos con el capítulo porque adivinen que viene ahora…**

**¡Algo de acción por parte de nuestra agente de SHIELD favorita Natasha Romanoff!**

Disfrútenlo ;)

**_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_**

10:48 PM

El helicóptero de SHIELD aterrizó sobre el techo del cuartel general en la ciudad de Nueva York con un fuerte zumbido de las hélices, las cuales se detuvieron después de varios minutos.

La herida en la mejilla de la agente había sido desinfectada y le habían puesto un pedazo de gasa pegada con cinta para que sanara más rápido. Fury había arreglado su brazo y disimulaba bastante bien la leve cojera que le había quedado después del incidente en el departamento de Pepper. Natasha Romanoff (ahora consciente) no esperó a que el helicóptero se apagara por completo para salir de éste de un salto, correr a lo largo del techo y sumergirse por una escalera en espiral, descendiendo rápidamente y sin vacilar. Fury la siguió de cerca, el largo traje negro ondeando a su alrededor, sacó su arma y la cargó. Le habían indicado a Coulson que sacara a Pepper de allí lo más rápido posible, pero dadas las circunstancias tuvieron que improvisar.

El agente les dijo que la llevaría a la Sección 16, era allí hacia donde se dirigían, el único inconveniente era que ellos se encontraban en uno de los pisos más altos del cuartel y dicha sección era de las últimas bajo tierra. Al haber descendido tres pisos a través de la larga escalera tomaron el ascensor y Fury seleccionó el piso del lobby.

-Llamaré al agente Barton y lo enviaré con usted, continúe y que él la alcance. Tengo que verificar algo en este nivel- indicó, justo antes de salir del elevador-. Nos vemos en la Sección 16. Contacte a Coulson y saquen a la Srta. Potts de aquí, si es que no la ha sacado aún. 

Las puertas del ascensor se volvieron a cerrar, dejando a Natasha escuchando una típica cancioncita de elevador, en ese momento sonaba "La Chica de Ipanema", mientras los números en la pequeña pantalla iban en cuenta regresiva. El ascensor se detuvo en uno de los subniveles (no el que ella había elegido) y esperó paciente, pues sabía lo que vendría a continuación. Las puertas se abrieron lentamente, revelando a un par de hombres vestidos totalmente de negro con unas Glock 17. Ambos entraron al ascensor viendo que, aparentemente, no había nadie más dentro y se colocaron uno a cada extremo, viendo de frente las puertas. Éstas se volvieron a cerrar y el elevador continuó su recorrido hasta el penúltimo subnivel. Iban a la mitad del camino cuando la agente Romanoff, que había estado colgada de unas barras en el techo (diseñadas precisamente para eso), se dejó caer sobre la espalda de uno de los intrusos, tirándolo al piso y causando que el ascensor se tambaleara. El hombre quedó inconsciente y el segundo intruso le apuntó con su arma, Natasha hizo un bloqueo con su brazo derecho y desvió el cañón provocando que la bala dirigida a ella se impactara en el espejo en el fondo del elevador, rompiéndolo en mil pedazos que salieron volando. La agente alcanzó a protegerse con su brazo. El intruso cubrió un lado de su cara cortada con su mano izquierda e hizo un segundo intento, fallando de nuevo, pues ahora la agente le lanzó una patada a la cabeza, desconcertando al hombre, que cayó de lado y quedó sosteniéndose de la barra del elevador, intentando asirse de ella y ponerse en pie de nuevo, sin embargo eso no fue posible pues la agente tomó el brazo con el cual se sostenía y lo torció por detrás. Escuchó el 'pop' que hizo el hombro del intruso al dislocarse y obtuvo un grito ahogado como respuesta. Su arma cayó al piso y Natasha lo noqueó con un fuerte golpe en la nuca con la Glock, acabando con él por completo.

El segundo intruso recobró la consciencia con el grito de su compañero y se levantó rápidamente pero no pudo hacer nada contra la agente. Ella le lanzó un golpe al estómago con la rodilla haciendo que se doblara de dolor y finalizó golpeando con su codo un punto entre la espalda y la nuca. Un timbre anunció la llegada del elevador al nivel seleccionado. Las puertas se abrieron y la agente Natasha Romanoff salió triunfante, caminando elegante y amenazante al mismo tiempo, dejando tras de sí a un par de hombres desafortunados. Uno inconsciente, que al despertar tendría un gran dolor de cabeza y un hombro dislocado; el otro tirado en el piso, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire para recuperar el aliento y con una posible hemorragia abdominal.

Continuó por el pasillo al que había llegado y luego dio vuelta a la derecha, adentrándose en otro pasillo un poco más estrecho. Llegó a una puerta que dirigía hacia un área común, como un punto medio entre los diferentes pasillos a donde ibas primero para de ahí tomar el corredor que necesitabas para llegar a tu destino si no había un camino directo a éste. Sacó su propia tarjeta y la pasó por el lector de códigos de barra. La puerta se abrió lentamente, rechinando sólo un poco y revelando a lo que se enfrentaban en realidad en el cuartel. Había hombres yaciendo en el piso entre charcos de sangre, inconscientes o muertos, no lo sabía, y otros tantos atacándose mutuamente. Se podía distinguir fácilmente a los agentes de SHIELD de los intrusos pues éstos llevaban trajes de SWAT y armas Glock 17, mientras que algunos agentes usaban trajes especiales o trajes de vestir con armas Glock 18 o Browning L9A1.

Se adentró en el área común, sacó su propia arma, y corrió hacia el otro extremo; rodeando a sus compañeros y atacando a los intrusos que se interponían en su camino sin esfuerzo, concentrándose en llegar a la puerta que dirigía hacia la Sección 16. Justo antes de llegar a dicha puerta uno de los intrusos se paró frente a ella, bloqueándole el paso. Era más alto y ciertamente más ancho que los otros pero eso no le causaba problema en lo absoluto… la mayoría de las veces.

El hombre apuntó su arma y disparó, fallando inexorablemente. Natasha se había abierto en split y se encontraba en el piso. Impulsándose con fuerza derrumbó al intruso con una patada en la parte baja de las piernas. Él cayó de espaldas, sofocado y atarantado. La agente se levantó y, saltando por encima del intruso, abrió la puerta con su tarjeta más rápido que nunca. Apenas había pasado el marco de la puerta cuando una mano se cerró sobre su tobillo derecho. La agente Romanoff cayó al piso de frente, sobre sus manos, y no perdió tiempo. Miró por detrás de ella y vio que el intruso se enderezaba, volviendo a apuntar su Glock. Rodó sobre sí misma en el piso evitando por tercera vez en menos de diez minutos que le dispararan, y ya estando fuera de su alcance Natasha puso sus manos detrás de ella y, con la agilidad de un felino, se puso en pie de un salto. Corrió hacia el hombre y se aferró a su brazo aun extendido, pasando por su espalda y torciéndolo por detrás, causando que soltara su pistola. Dejó que aquel movimiento la impulsara y continuó su maniobra, pasando todo su cuerpo por encima de la espalda del intruso y cayendo del otro lado. El hombre estaba perplejo y apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar pero aprovechó el momento en que la agente cayó a su lado para soltar su brazo adolorido y lanzarle un puñetazo con su brazo bueno. Natasha lo esquivó por instinto pero casi inmediatamente el hombre se abalanzó sobre ella, empujándola hacia la pared del túnel. La empujó hasta que ambos chocaron contra aquel extremo y su propio cuerpo evitaba que escapara, posicionó su brazo sobre el cuello de la agente, presionando cada vez más fuerte para ahogarla. No imaginaba que él tenía la desventaja.

Dada la cercanía del intruso la agente Romanoff pudo fácilmente golpearlo en la entrepierna con la rodilla. Él retiró el brazo de su cuello inmediatamente, gruñendo y doblándose a la mitad. Con un salto la agente alcanzó uno de los tubos del techo y con ambas piernas tiró al intruso, que cayó de lado y se abrazó a sí mismo. Bajó con agilidad, caminando hasta estar junto a él y sacó su táser, queriendo ya terminar con eso para poder continuar con su misión. El hombre comenzó a moverse desesperadamente hacia atrás, intentando alejarse lo más que podía de la agente. Hasta que su mano chocó con algo.

Su pistola.

La tomó y rápidamente apuntó a la agente. Ella reaccionó al instante pero, segundos antes de que alguno de los dos disparara, una flecha pasó silbando junto a Natasha y atravesó el pecho del intruso. Éste cayó de espaldas, brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo y sosteniendo aún la pistola en una de sus manos. La agente dio media vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con el agente Clint Barton, o como muchos lo llamaban, "Ojo de Halcón".

-Lo tenía- dijo la agente, guardando el táser y cruzándose de brazos.

-Sí, seguro. A punto de matarte- replicó Barton. Sabía que a Natasha no le gustaba que nadie se metiera en su trabajo, pero en ese momento había sido necesario, le gustara o no.

-Yo también le iba a disparar…

-Con un táser- la interrumpió, mirándola a los ojos. Ella devolvió la mirada y así estuvieron varios segundos, esperando a que el otro desviara la vista. Ninguno de los dos lo hizo.

-Gracias- dijo Natasha.

-Cuando quieras- respondió el agente, sonriendo.

Ella le sonrió de regreso y estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Iron Man pasó volando por encima de ellos. Natasha nunca lo había visto volar tan rápido. Los agentes compartieron una mirada de preocupación y corrieron tras él, siguiendo el camino que había tomado. Pronto lo perdieron de vista, iba tan rápido que era imposible alcanzar su velocidad. Descendieron de nivel en nivel, utilizando escaleras y pasadizos, hasta que llegaron al penúltimo de éstos. El de la Sección 16.

Al dar vuelta en una esquina se detuvieron en seco, Natasha sacó su pistola y Clint su arco. Frente a ellos, a unos cien metros, dos hombres vestidos totalmente de negro escoltaban con sus armas preparadas a otro hombre, que tenía las manos detrás de su cabeza y vestía un elegante traje negro con corbata. No era difícil reconocerlo.

-Coulson- susurró la agente. Barton asintió e hizo una señal con la cabeza para seguirlos.

Avanzaron sigilosamente hasta estar a una distancia prudente del trío. Los dos hombres abrieron una de las muchas puertas que se encontraban en ese pasillo e indicaron al agente que entrara. En ese nivel lo único que había además del estacionamiento bajo tierra (que dirigía hacia varias salidas alternas) eran bodegas, muchas de ellas, grandes y chicas. Los hombres no se molestaron en cerrar la puerta tras ellos al seguir a Coulson dentro de la bodega. Un gran error por su parte.

Los agentes llegaron a la puerta, deteniéndose uno a cada lado de ésta. Aguzaron el oído y alcanzaron a escuchar golpes, después el inconfundible sonido que produce una pistola al quitarle el seguro, eso fue suficiente para ellos. Entraron en la bodega y vieron a Coulson sobre sus rodillas, de espaldas a ellos al igual que los intrusos. Tenía la cabeza gacha y sus manos a ambos lados de ella. Un hombre detrás de él, apuntándole con su Glock 17; el otro solamente observaba, con una horrible mueca de satisfacción en su rostro. Los agentes no desperdiciaron más tiempo, Clint disparó una flecha a la espalda del hombre que apuntaba a Coulson, mientras que Natasha terminaba con el segundo hombre. Vieron a Coulson estremecerse al escuchar el disparo de la agente, sin duda pensó que esa bala había sido para él. Cuando ambos hombres cayeron muertos uno a cada lado giró su cabeza hacia donde sus compañeros se encontraban. Al verlos sonrió y soltó el aire que no sabía que había estado conteniendo.

-Gracias- les dijo, poniéndose en pie y sacudiendo su camisa desfajada, manchada de sangre y tierra. Le salía sangre de la nariz y tenía el labio inferior partido.

Natasha y Clint asintieron, cuando la agente recordó por que estaban allí.

-Esperen un momento- dijo ella, llamando la atención de sus compañeros. Luego se dirigió a Coulson- Si tú estás aquí, eso significa que…

-Hammer tiene a Pepper- completó Coulson-. Tenemos que apurarnos, se encuentran en el último túnel del pasillo opuesto al de la Sección 16, en la puerta final. Iba a sacarla por la salida de emergencia pero estaba bloqueada, entonces llegó Hammer.

-No pude hacer nada- continuó, suspirando. Mientras se encaminaban hacia el lugar indicado-. Le prometí que la sacaría de aquí a salvo…

-No fue tu culpa- dijo la agente.

-Seguramente el Sr. Stark ya se encuentra allí- indicó el agente Barton-. En ese caso nosotros deberíamos seguir neutralizando la invasión.

-No- dijo Coulson, caminando firmemente y sin detenerse ante nada-. No mientras podamos hacer algo para ayudar al Sr. Stark y a la Srta. Potts.

-¿Y qué sería eso exactamente?- inquirió Clint, curioso por saber lo que su compañero tenía en mente.

En ese momento dieron la última vuelta y ante ellos apareció la puerta tras la que se encontraba Hammer. Justo afuera había un par de guardaespaldas "protegiendo" la entrada, dado que se encontraban inconscientes en el piso podían asumir que Tony ya había pasado por allí.

-Estamos a punto de averiguarlo- respondió Coulson finalmente, sacando su tarjeta y abriendo la puerta de par en par.

**_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_**

**A/N: Oh oh, ¿Qué sucederá ahora? ¿Estará bien Pepper? ¿Alcanzó Tony a salvarla?**

**¡Todas estas dudas las resolveré en el siguiente capítulo! :D**

**¡Así que si quieren saber que pasará R&R! Porque mientras más reviews haya más rápido subiré el siguiente capítulo ;)**

**De nuevo una disculpa por la tardanza al publicar…**

**¡Gracias por leer y por seguir esta historia!**

**CeciLovesReading :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: ****Iron Man no me pertenece, ni ningún otro personaje que mencione, a excepción de los que invente :P**

**¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews! Me encanta que les guste esta historia y que quieran saber que sucederá :)**

**No. Lo. Puedo. Creer…**

**Vi el tráiler de Iron Man 3 cuando se estrenó y me emocioné tanto que lloré, en serio. ¡Ya falta cada vez menos para volver a ver a nuestros amados Tony y Pepper! **

**Éste será un poco diferente a los demás capítulos. Empieza desde el punto de vista de Pepper, recordando un poquito de lo que pasó con ella la última vez; luego cambio al punto de vista de Tony. **

**Disfrútenlo :D**

**_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_**

11:27 PM

_Anteriormente…_

_-Le prometo- continu__ó__ Coulson, sonriendo un poco al ver que Pepper se había tranquilizado después de lo que le había dicho-, pase lo que pase, sacarla de aquí sana y salva._

_-Muchas gracias, Coul… Phil- se corrigió Pepper, sonriendo, al ver que el agente la miraba por encima de su hombro, arqueando una ceja._

_-No es nada, Srta. Potts- respondió Coulson, devolviéndole la sonrisa y poniendo su atención de nuevo en la puerta frente a él._

_Un agudo _beep_ llam__ó__ su atención, ambos se giraron rápidamente, esperando ver a la agente Hill. La puerta de la entrada se abrió de par en par, revelando una silueta alta y oscura, acompañada de una voz que Pepper no había podido olvidar a__ú__n._

_-Que conmovedor- dijo la voz, medio cantando, medio burlándose. Entonces comenzó a reír; una risa sin humor, sin alegría, que se sentía forzada y a la vez era intimidante-. En serio, que conmovedor. Pero me temo, agente Coulson, que no será capaz de sostener su promesa._

-Hammer- murmuró Pepper. Su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado y sintió cómo la sangre se le iba hasta los pies.

-Buenas noches, querida Pepper- dijo él, una falsa sonrisa en sus labios.

Coulson se paró frente a ella, protegiéndola de Hammer y de los cuatro guardaespaldas que entraron tras él. A dos de ellos los reconocieron como el par de agentes junto a los que habían pasado varios minutos antes.

-Buenas noches, Sr. Hammer- dijo el agente. En ese momento se escuchó un clic, y después de parpadear un poco, las luces del techo de la habitación cobraron vida.

-Agente Coulson… - Hammer comenzó a mirar alrededor, con sus manos en sus bolsillos, observando el lugar como si nada estuviera sucediendo.

Coulson se giró un poco para ver a Pepper, y encontró en sus ojos la misma confusión que había en los suyos. La voz de Hammer llamó la atención de ambos de nuevo hacia él.

-En verdad lamento que no nos pueda acompañar en esta hermosa velada pero, bueno, el show debe continuar con o sin usted- Hammer finalmente se detuvo al decir esto, colocando una mano en su cadera, mientras que con la otra indicaba al par de "agentes" que se lo llevaran de allí.

Los dos tipos se acercaron a él, uno a cada lado. Coulson miró a Pepper por encima de su hombro. Guiñándole un ojo dejó que lo tomaran de los brazos y lo encaminaran hacia la salida, pero antes de haber dado siquiera tres pasos el agente le dio un pisotón al hombre a su izquierda, lo que causó que este aflojara la mano que sostenía el brazo de Coulson. Aprovechó su desconcierto para soltarse y encajar su codo en las costillas del intruso. Mientras él intentaba recuperarse el agente utilizó la fuerza del agarre del otro tipo para impulsar su brazo libre hacia atrás y dirigir su puño con gran precisión directo a su rostro. El fuerte golpe provocó que se tambaleara levemente hacia atrás y dejara a Coulson libre, colocando sus manos sobre su nariz sangrante.

El primero llegó por detrás e intentó asfixiar al agente poniendo su brazo alrededor de su cuello, pero Coulson era demasiado rápido para esos principiantes. Con ambas manos tomó el brazo del hombre y lo pasó por encima de su cabeza, se puso detrás de su agresor y torció su brazo. En ese momento el segundo guardaespaldas sacó su pistola y apuntó al par de hombres forcejeando. Coulson vio esto y arrojó al intruso que sostenía de un brazo contra su compañero al momento en que el arma era disparada. El hombre recibió la bala que era para Coulson y cayó de cara frente al piso. Los ojos del segundo se abrieron como platos al darse cuenta de que había asesinado a su amigo y el momentáneo shock le permitió al agente colocarse frente a él y tomar el brazo con la pistola antes de que pudiera volver a disparar. Mientras golpeaba con su rodilla el abdomen del tipo y lo dejaba sin aliento sacudió el brazo que sostenía la Glock y logró que la soltara. Ésta cayó al piso con un ruido metálico que resonó por toda la habitación y pocos segundos después el hombre cayó junto a ella sofocado y en busca de aire suficiente para llenar sus pulmones. Finalmente, con un último golpe en la nuca de parte del agente, quedó inconsciente. Coulson recogió la pistola rápidamente y la apuntó hacia Hammer.

_Click_

No había disparado la Glock, antes había escuchado el sonido que hace un arma al quitarle el seguro. Vio que esa arma no estaba siendo apuntada hacia él sino hacia Pepper, que la miraba con creciente temor. Hammer había observado todo en silencio y tenía una mirada curiosa, como si no entendiera por qué el agente se esforzaba en proteger a Pepper si sabía que lo único que conseguiría sería que lo mataran.

-Agente Coulson estoy asombrado- dijo Justin sonando casi sincero, con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios-, nunca pensé que usted fuera tan... Atlético. 

-Las apariencias engañan- repuso el agente, bajando la pistola.

-Buen chico- dijo Hammer, indicando con su cabeza a los otros dos hombres que se encontraban ahí dentro que lo sacaran de allí.- Pero, dado que has incapacitado a dos de mis hombres, me temo que habrá consecuencias. 

Los otros dos hombres caminaron hasta Coulson, mientras uno le quitaba la Glock de la mano el otro aprovechó para encajar su puño en su abdomen. El agente se dobló sobre sí mismo y comenzó a toser. Esta vez Coulson no los atacó, ni siquiera se defendió, pues Hammer aún apuntaba a Pepper con su propia pistola. Ella vio como lo tomaban de ambos brazos y lo sacaban de ahí sin esperar a que se recuperara por completo, al abrir la puerta para salir pudo vislumbrar a otro par de hombres vestidos de negro cuidando la entrada. Pepper volvió su mirada hacia Hammer en cuanto cerraron la puerta y se sorprendió al ver que ya había bajado su arma y hasta le había vuelto a poner el seguro. Ahora se encontraban solos ellos dos, sin contar al par de hombres yaciendo en el piso.

-Lo lamento, no creí que tuviera que amenazarte tan pronto, sin embargo, si no lo hacía el agente nunca se habría ido- dijo Hammer encogiéndose de hombros.

-Lo van a matar- dijo Pepper, no era una pregunta era algo que sabía que sucedería.

-¿Qué, acaso puedo evitarlo?

-Podrías. Si quisieras- dijo Pepper, deseando que lo salvara.

-Pues no, no quiero. Además mis hombres querrán vengarse por la paliza que tu amigo les dio a sus compañeros- dijo Hammer riendo.- En serio, jamás me habría imaginado al agente Coulson haciendo algo así.

-Por favor- suplicó Pepper.

-¡Oh! ¿Qué es esto? ¿Será que nuestra querida Pepper siente algo por el agente?- dijo Justin sonriendo, caminando hacia Pepper y rodeándola por atrás, haciendo que ella se encogiera y se hiciera a un lado.

-Nada más que una enorme gratitud. Estoy en deuda con él.

-Hmmm… Lástima, quería ver qué cara ponía tu amado Tony cuando le contara sobre tu amor platónico.

-El vendrá y acabará contigo- dijo Pepper.- De eso no hay duda.

-En realidad estoy ansioso por que llegue a esta pequeña reunioncita; verás, he estado esperando esto por mucho tiempo- Pepper no respondió, ni siquiera cuando Hammer se detuvo delante de ella. Él estiró una mano hacia ella y colocó un mechón del rubio cabello detrás de su oreja, Pepper giró su cabeza para evitar que la tocara pero Hammer la tomó del brazo con fuerza y se acercó a ella hasta que su voz no era más que un susurro- Pórtate bien y no causes muchos problemas.

Hammer se alejó de ella y sacó su celular, mandó un mensaje corto y pronto recibió respuesta. Pepper lo miró e intentó formular un plan de escape en su cabeza pero él tenía una pistola y las probabilidades no estaban exactamente de su lado.

-¡Anthony llegará pronto!- exclamó abriendo los brazos, regresó junto a Pepper y se detuvo a su lado viendo de frente la puerta-. Con suerte no nos hará esperar demasiado.

...0.0

Después de haber terminado con el par de Raptores F-22 Tony no perdió un solo segundo. En esos momentos el tiempo era algo esencial. Con el traje a la máxima potencia logró llegar al cuartel de SHIELD en pocos minutos y se dio cuenta del caos que rodeaba el lugar. Sabía que llevarían a Pepper a la sección 16, puesto que se encontraba bajo tierra Tony decidió entrar por la puerta principal, que estaba ya destruida completamente después de la balacera que acompañó a la invasión.

Disparó a los intrusos que intentaban detenerlo y pronto llegó hasta el elevador aunque, claro está, él no iba a tomarlo. Con la fuerza que el traje le proporcionaba abrió las puertas del elevador con facilidad y se introdujo en el cubo volando hacia abajo, hacia donde se encontraba la sección 16. Jarvis colocó un plano del edificio en una esquina de la pantalla, un puntito rojo indicando dónde se encontraba y uno azul señalando su destino.

-Señor, el elevador se encuentra en movimiento por debajo de usted y se acerca rápidamente- anunció Jarvis.

-¿Hay alguien dentro?

-Aparentemente nadie, señor. Alguien en un nivel más alto debió llamarlo.

-Lo siento,- dijo Tony apuntando al cable que sostenía y movilizaba el elevador- pero tendrán que utilizar las escaleras. Les servirá de ejercicio.

Disparó y el elevador comenzó a caer, nivel tras nivel, hasta que llegó al final del camino y se incendió en la inescrutable oscuridad al estrellarse contra el fondo. El calor y las llamas de la explosión escalaron ferozmente amenazando con llegar hasta él, pero antes de que el impulso lo elevara de nuevo por el cubo del elevador Tony destruyó otra de las puertas en la pared y se introdujo por ella, llegando a un subnivel desconocido. Continuo volando por ese pasillo, con una nueva trayectoria trazada por Jarvis para llegar lo más rápido posible a Pepper y el cubo del elevador ardiendo tras él.

Era de las pocas veces que había volado con tanta urgencia, con la velocidad máxima que el traje alcanzaba antes de romper la barrera del sonido. La primera vez que voló tan rápido fue cuando Obadiah Stane le dijo que tendría que matar a Pepper porque la había incluido en su plan; la segunda cuando luchó contra Iván Vanko junto con Rhodey, y en su lecho de muerte activó la serie de bombas que se encontraban dentro de los drones de Hammer. Ella estuvo y siempre estaría en peligro por su culpa, porque él era Iron Man y siempre habría alguien tratando de herirlo, y que mejor manera que atacando su corazón primero, no el Reactor Arc.

En ese momento varios de los intrusos comenzaron a dispararle. Sabía que habría sido prudente defenderse y contraatacar pero, en serio, sus Glock nunca podrían hacerle más que unos cuantos rasguños a su traje. Aún así utilizó los tiros escondidos en los hombros del traje para disparar un bala a cada uno de ellos y ahorrarle la molestia a otros agentes.

Dio vuelta a la derecha y siguió por un pasillo un poco más estrecho. Al final de éste había una puerta que voló con el rayo plasma que liberó de su mano. Dentro era un área común, ahora repleta de agentes e intrusos que se disparaban entre sí y evitaban a los muchos hombres muertos en el piso. Siguió el puntito azul en su pantalla y se dirigió a una puerta del otro extremo que ya se encontraba abierta, esa no hubo necesidad de destruirla y, sin embargo, Tony sentía que quería destruir todo a su paso. Tanta era la desesperación e impotencia que sentía. Al entrar encontró a la agente Romanoff junto con otro agente y un hombre con una flecha clavada justo en medio del pecho. Quiso reprocharle el estar ahí coqueteando en lugar de rescatar a Pepper, pero no se permitiría perder tiempo en eso, así que simplemente avanzó sin detenerse a mirar si reaccionaban y lo seguían, lo cual sí hicieron.

'_Solo un poco más, Pepper. Ya voy por ti'_ pensó.

Finalmente llegó a la famosa sección, un gran numero 16 adornaba la entraba por encima de la puerta. Tony se extrañó al verla abierta, no parecía que hubiese nadie dentro y, efectivamente, no había nadie. Una nueva oleada de preocupación recorrió su cuerpo y sintió la poca esperanza que tenía de encontrarla desvanecerse. La segunda opción era que ya la hubieran sacado de ahí, pero de haberlo hecho le habrían avisado ¿o no?

-Jarvis, por favor rastrea el teléfono de Pepper. Tiene un chip de reconocimiento- dijo Tony dando media vuelta-. Rápido.

En segundos un nuevo puntito, ahora de color verde, apareció en la pantalla. En cuanto apareció Tony salió volando hacia allí, no estaba tan lejos después de todo. No la habían sacado del cuartel entonces, ya no estaba tan seguro de que eso fuera bueno. No, definitivamente no lo era. Deseó que ella ya no estuviera allí, pues Hammer también estaba dentro del cuartel. En cuanto llegó al lugar indicado se dio cuenta de que era demasiado tarde, el par de guardaespaldas de Hammer estaban frente a la puerta. Ahora no cabía duda de que la había encontrado antes que él. Eso jamás se lo podría perdonar, le había fallado.

Inmediatamente dispuso de los hombres y se acercó a la puerta. No podía arriesgar a Pepper, si había algún objeto pegado del otro lado y él le lanzaba algún mini-misil podía causar un daño innecesario. Utilizó un escáner para acceder a los códigos de la puerta y ésta se abrió. La luz estaba encendida y en el centro de la habitación se encontraba Pepper con la cabeza gacha, Hammer sonriendo a su lado.

-¡Anthony! Que gusto verte- dijo Justin, poniendo sus manos en su cintura.

-No puedo decir lo mismo- respondió mientras levantaba la parte frontal del casco, Pepper elevó la mirada hacia Tony- ¿estás bien?

-¡Oh, claro que está bien! ¿No la ves?- la interrumpió Hammer antes de que pudiera responder, luego se acercó demasiado a ella, lo que causó que Pepper intentara alejarse de él y que Hammer la tomara del brazo de una manera no muy amable.

-Déjala ir, tu pelea es conmigo- dijo Tony sin dejar ni un segundo de ver a Pepper, ella tampoco desvió la mirada y por un momento ambos se olvidaron del peligro que corrían.

-¿O qué?

-O te pasa lo mismo que a tus guardaespaldas- dijo Tony señalando por detrás de él, la puerta se había cerrado de nuevo, pero no era difícil imaginar lo que había sucedido.

-¡Ay!,- respondió Hammer haciendo un ruidito desaprobatorio y sacando la pistola, de nuevo apuntándola a Pepper- Lo siento, pero no creo que estés en posición de amenazarme.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó Tony, mirando primero a Hammer, luego a la pistola, a Pepper y de nuevo a Hammer.

Hammer sonrió. Con una mano detenía a Pepper del brazo, evitando que se fuera, y con la otra sostenía el arma al nivel de la sien de su lado derecho. Tony no tenía alternativa más que obedecer.

Oh y eso sería _tan_ divertido.

**_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_**

**A/N: ¡Yaaay! Otro capítulo :) Lamento la tardanza pero los exámenes semestrales llegaron más rápido de lo que imaginé y me hicieron perder mucho tiempo, valioso tiempo…**

**Quiero agradecer a todos los que han comentado hasta ahora, a los que siguen esta historia y la han hecho de sus favoritas, muchos muchos besos a todos ustedes mis queridos lectores :***

**¡Prometo que en el siguiente capítulo habrá mucho mas suspenso y acción!****!**

**En fin, díganme que pensaron en un hermoso review *-***

**Gracias xx**

**CeciLovesReading**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Prepárense para presenciar un ataque de inspiración masivo ;) ¡este capítulo es largo y muchas cosas saldrán a la luz! **

**Lamento el retraso en subir este capítulo, pero ¡aquí esta!**

**¡Gracias por sus hermosos reviews! Son lo mejor que me pueden dar 3**

**En fin, ¡disfrútenlo! :D**

**_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_**

_-Déjala ir, tu pelea es conmigo- dijo Tony sin dejar ni un segundo de ver a Pepper, ella tampoco desvió la mirada y por un momento ambos se olvidaron del peligro que corrían._

_-¿O qué?_

_-O te pasa lo mismo que a tus guardaespaldas- dijo Tony señalando por detrás de él, la puerta se había cerrado de nuevo, pero no era difícil imaginar lo que había sucedido._

_-¡Ay!,- respondió Hammer haciendo un ruidito desaprobatorio y sacando la pistola, de nuevo apuntándola a Pepper- Lo siento, pero no creo que estés en posición de amenazarme._

_-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó Tony, mirando primero a Hammer, luego a la pistola, a Pepper y de nuevo a Hammer._

_Hammer sonrió. Con una mano detenía a Pepper del brazo, evitando que se fuera, y con la otra sostenía el arma al nivel de la sien de su lado derecho. Tony no tenía alternativa más que obedecer._

_Oh y eso sería _tan_divertido._

-Lo que quiero, Anthony, es que paguen por lo que me hicieron. Destruyeron mi vida. Arruinaron mi reputación y mi empresa, eso no fue muy lindo de su parte. Así que yo les regresaré el favor… pero basta de rodeos. Lo que quiero es, para empezar, el traje.

-Está bien. Jarvis, desensambla el traje, por favor.

Tony no sabía que pensar. Hammer quería el traje y él claro que se lo daría, con tal de que dejara a Pepper. Pero algo estaba mal, algo… estaba haciendo las cosas demasiado fáciles. Los engranes comenzaron a moverse y a reacomodarse hasta que el traje quedó flojo sobre los hombros de Tony, luego se lo quitó con un poco de trabajo, pues nunca había tenido que quitárselo así antes.

-Tengo curiosidad, Hammer, sobre tu milagroso escape- dijo Tony, mientras retiraba lo último del traje y lo ponía en el piso a un lado de él. Al menos intentaría averiguar que planeaba en realidad-. ¿Quién te ayudó?

-Oh, alguien realmente inesperado- respondió. Y añadió riendo: En serio, te sorprendería saber quien me brindó su ayuda.

-Sorpréndeme- dijo Tony simplemente.

En ese momento escuchó la puerta detrás de él abrirse y volverse a cerrar. Pepper estaba boquiabierta, mirando a quien había entrado con incredulidad.

-Buenas noches, Sr. Stark, Srta. Potts.

Tony reconocería esa voz nasal en donde fuera, se giró lentamente y se encontró con el odioso y falso senador Stern. Tenía una sonrisa hipócrita en su rostro, qué ganas de borrarla de un puñetazo.

-Senador Stern, ¿por qué lo hizo?- preguntó Pepper, hablando por primera vez desde que todo había comenzado.

-Verá, Srta. Potts, cada quien tiene sus razones…

-¿Y qué razones podría tener usted para liberar a este hombre tan desagradable y…?

-Se amable Pepper- interrumpió Hammer, tomando con más fuerza su brazo. Tony se dio cuenta de esto y cerró sus puños.

-Ya tienes el traje, ahora déjala ir.

-Oh, pero ¿no quieres saber cómo fue mi gran escape?- dijo Hammer, fingiendo decepción-. Bueno, aún así te lo diré.

"Todo iba de acuerdo a mi plan. Me habían trasladado de Nueva York hasta Los Ángeles en helicóptero e iba en una camioneta hacia Malibú. Yo me iba a escapar antes de llegar, por supuesto, algunos policías son tan tontos. Otros son simplemente fáciles de comprar. Sin embargo, todo cambio al ir pasando por la autopista transcontinental en Los Ángeles. Otra camioneta se estampó contra la nuestra, el conductor perdió control del volante y comenzamos a girar y girar- en ese momento Hammer comenzó a hacer círculos en el aire con su pistola- hasta que chocamos con el barandal de seguridad. Después de eso no estoy seguro de que sucedió, recuerdo que me subieron a otra camioneta y perdí el conocimiento. Cuando desperté él estaba allí- ahora señaló al senador, quien se había movido a unos metros de Tony-, con una muy interesante propuesta."

-Él te dio todo lo necesario para que consiguieras el traje- observó Tony-. Dime, ¿por qué no me sorprende?

-Eso explica que los intrusos sean agentes de SWAT- comprendió Pepper.

-Sí, sí, muy listos. Ahora, Hammer, ¿podrías apurarte? Tengo que estar en Stamford en cuatro horas- dijo el senador Stern.

Entonces entraron otros dos hombres y tomaron el traje. Lo cargaron con dificultad y se lo llevaron por la puerta de emergencia que Pepper y Coulson habían intentado abrir antes. Claro, ahora que Hammer tenía a Pepper ya se podía abrir.

-Bueno, es mejor que espere afuera. Sr. Stark, Srta. Potts, ha sido un placer verlos de nuevo. Hammer, no olvides nuestro trato- dijo Stern, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de emergencia. Con eso el senador los dejó solos a los tres de nuevo.

-Por supuesto que no- dijo Hammer, soltando el brazo de Pepper. Ella intentó dar un paso hacia Tony rápidamente, sin embargo Justin la tomó ahora del cabello y de un jalón la regresó a su lado-. Ah, ah, no tan rápido.

-¡Ey!- protesta Tony, dando un paso hacia adelante al ver la mueca de dolor en la cara de Pepper-. Dijiste que querías el traje, ya tienes el traje, ¡ahora suéltala!

-El senador Stern tiene el traje, eso es parte de nuestro trato. Él me salva de prisión y yo se lo consigo. Pero, ¿cómo crees que va a funcionar el traje sin su fuente de energía?- Hammer dirigió su mirada hacia Pepper-. Querida, ¿serías tan amable de traerme el reactor arc de tu amado Tony?

-No- respondió ella inmediatamente, mirando a Hammer con desdén.

-Ok. Déjame ponerlo de esta manera. Si no me traes el reactor arc, en este instante te disparo y yo iré por él.

-N…

-Pepper- dijo Tony-, por favor.

Pepper miró a Tony a los ojos y asintió. Había temor en sus ellos, temor de que le pasara algo a ella. No podía verlo así.

-Si no regresas los mato a los dos, ¿entendiste?- Hammer sonrió y la soltó, manteniendo el arma apuntada a su espalda en caso de que intentara escapar.

Caminó lentamente hasta llegar frente a Tony. Dios, cuántas ganas tenía de echar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y quedarse ahí. Cómo deseaba que nada de esto estuviera sucediendo. Verlo allí, frente a ella, y saber que no podían estar juntos por el peligro que corrían. Tony le dedicó una leve sonrisa (la que tenía reservada sólo para ella), se levantó la camisa y le dio un pequeño giro al reactor arc. Éste hizo un sonido suave y Tony lo sostuvo en su mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda se reacomodaba la camisa. Pepper no se perdió ni un solo movimiento. La luz del reactor iluminaba la cara de ambos, reflejándose en sus ojos. Tony tomó la mano de Pepper en la suya y, dándole un pequeño apretón, dejó el reactor sobre su palma. Pepper se dio cuenta que irradiaba un calor reconfortante. Tony le estaba entregando su vida. Literalmente. Ella acarició su mejilla con su otra mano y Tony cerró los ojos un instante, sintiendo como comenzaba a debilitarse. Entonces el sonido de Hammer quitándole el seguro a la pistola interrumpió su momento.

-Vamos, no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo- dijo él, agitando un poco el arma en impaciencia. Luego una sonrisa cruel apareció en su rostro-. Aunque me temo que tú tampoco, Anthony.

Pepper agachó la cabeza, pero tenía que ser fuerte por Tony. Él agarró su mano y la acercó hacia su corazón, con la otra elevó su rostro de nuevo para poder ver sus ojos infinitamente azules.

-Tú me mantienes vivo- dijo en un susurro, para que solamente Pepper pudiera escucharlo.

Pepper sintió el suave latir de su corazón. Esas cuatro palabras la habían dejado sin habla. Luego Tony llevó su mano hacia sus labios y le dio un beso que decía más de lo que podía expresar con palabras. Entonces Pepper sintió las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir y se mordió el labio para evitar que comenzara a temblar.

-Todo estará bien- dijo Tony, guiñándole un ojo.

Ella asintió y giró sobre sus talones, avanzando de regreso hacia Hammer, quien había empezado a chocar la punta de su pie contra el piso en evidente desesperación. Respiró profundo y con el reactor fuertemente pegado a ella se detuvo a un par de metros de Hammer.

-Si fueras tan amable- dijo él, extendiendo su otro brazo con la mano abierta. La pistola aún amenazándola.

Pepper estiró lentamente su brazo y Hammer tuvo que arrebatarle el reactor arc de la mano porque ella simplemente no lo podía soltar. Hammer suspiró y comenzó a admirar la pequeña fuente de energía. Tanto poder, en la palma de su mano. Justo en ese momento la puerta por la que habían entrado se abrió de par en par, revelando al agente Coulson y a la agente Romanoff, junto con otro agente que sostenía en alto un arco y flecha que Hammer no reconoció. Tony y Pepper dieron media vuelta para ver a sus salvadores, pues le habían estado dando la espalda a la puerta. Pepper sintió alivio al ver que el agente Coulson seguía con vida, seguramente Natasha y el agente Barton lo habían salvado de aquellos hombres de Hammer que se lo habían llevado.

-Suelta el arma Hammer- advirtió Coulson, calmado como siempre. Él y los dos agentes sostenían sus propias armas y estaban listos para disparar.

Justin, viendo que estaba en desventaja, decidió hacer algo que pusiera la balanza a su favor. Se le acercó rápidamente a Pepper por detrás y, antes de que pudieran hacer nada, rodeó su cuello con el brazo que sostenía el reactor. Ella gritó sorprendida, pues no lo había visto venir, y llevó sus manos al brazo de Hammer cuando éste comenzó a aplicar mayor presión. La pistola ahora posicionada con fuerza contra su sien derecha.

-¡Suéltala!- gritó la agente, adelantándose un par de pasos y apuntando su Glock directo a Hammer.

-¡Un paso más y disparo!- exclamó Hammer, logrando que los agentes se quedaran donde estaban-. Ahora, si fueran tan amables, pongan sus armas en el piso.

El trío no tuvo opción más que obedecer el comando, pues si se negaban Hammer dispararía. Dejaron sus armas en el piso frente a ellos y lo miraron con desprecio.

-Agente Coulson, me sorprende que siga vivo- dijo Hammer, queriendo tener algo de diversión antes de decidir qué hacer con ellos-. Creo que deberíamos de llamarlo el nuevo Bruce Willis, usted en verdad es "duro de matar".

-O usted debería conseguir mejores matones- dijo Coulson.

-Como sea- dijo Hammer irritado-. Les daré dos opciones agentes, o salen de aquí de manera bonita y ordenada o los mato. Ustedes deciden.

-No nos iremos de aquí sin…

-¡Cambio de planes!- dijo Hammer, interrumpiendo al agente Barton-. Mejor aún, si no salen de aquí en este preciso instante mato a Anthony, quien de todas maneras ya está muriendo, y a la hermosa Pepper. No pienso gastar tres balas en ustedes.

-Coul…son- pidió Tony, ya con el aliento entrecortado por la falta del reactor. El agente sabía que les pedía que salieran de allí no por él sino por Pepper.

Phil suspiró y asintió, mirando después al par de agentes e inclinando la cabeza hacia la puerta, indicándoles que salieran. Natasha le lanzó una mirada llena de odio a Hammer, a lo cual él le respondió mandándole un beso. Clint dio media vuelta y salió detrás de ella. Coulson se detuvo unos segundos en el marco de la puerta, intentando encontrar una manera en la que pudieran sacarlos de ahí a salvo.

-Tic, toc, agente- dijo Hammer, cambiando ahora su objetivo de Pepper a Tony-. Y no olvide cerrar la puerta.

Coulson miró por última vez a Tony y a Pepper. El agente salió y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Hammer comenzó a reír, bajando el arma hasta su costado. En verdad todo estaba saliendo mejor de lo que esperaba. Después le sonrió a Pepper y la miró de arriba a abajo, una idea formándose en su mente.

-¿Sabes? Debería llevarte conmigo- comenzó-, me haría bien algo de compañía. Últimamente he estado _muy_ solo…

-Nunca- dijo Pepper, intentando zafarse del brazo que la retenía.

-¡No!- exclamó Tony. Y en ese momento comenzó a toser, incapaz de sostenerse tuvo que inclinarse hasta tocar el piso con las manos y ponerse sobre sus rodillas.

-¡Tony!

Pepper encajó su codo contra las costillas de Hammer, algo que había aprendido en una clase de defensa con Happy, logrando que la soltara. Corrió hasta Tony y se arrodilló a su lado, la pistola olvidada por completo. Tony elevó la vista al ver que Pepper se encontraba junto a él. Con esfuerzo puso su brazo frente a ella, como intentando protegerla de Hammer. Pero Justin solamente reía, mientras sobaba su costado. Ese hombre en verdad estaba loco.

-Creo que te subestimé demasiado, Pepper. Cometí el mismo error que ustedes conmigo. Pero así es como me recordaran. Como el hombre que venció a Tony Stark- Hammer caminó hacia la puerta de emergencia, pero antes de abrirla dio media vuelta-. No debieron meterse conmigo, ¿saben? Todo habría sido mucho más fácil para mí si te hubieran matado aquellos terroristas que te secuestraron. Pero bueno, ¿qué es la vida sin algo de emoción? A propósito, este es mi obsequio de despedida.

Hammer volvió a apuntar la pistola a Pepper, la verdad ya se estaba volviendo algo repetitivo, pero esta vez no estaba bromeando. Ya tenía todo lo que quería, el traje, el reactor arc, hasta la satisfacción de ver a Tony Stark agonizando en el piso. Solo faltaba una cosa. Destrozarlo por completo.

Tony sabía que esto ya no era un juego. La mirada en los ojos de Hammer era la de un psicópata. Sabía que iba a morir, pero ver morir a Pepper frente a él sería peor que cualquier cosa en el mundo. Si a ella le pasaba algo, si ella moría, su vida ya no tendría sentido. Desearía la muerte más que nada, con tal de volver a estar con ella. Pepper aún podía salvarse. No sabía que los mismos pensamientos pasaban por la cabeza de Pepper en ese mismo instante. Si Tony moría la vida de Pepper se convertiría en un infierno. Prefería que Hammer la matara allí mismo a verlo morir en sus brazos. Entonces cuando apuntó el arma de nuevo hacia ella, simplemente lo abrazó más fuerte, deseando que hubiera una manera de terminar con todo esto y que por fin pudieran estar juntos. Lágrimas empiezan a correr por sus mejillas.

-Oh, Anthony, no pongas esa cara. No la voy a matar. Al menos no directamente, eso sería demasiado fácil. No. Lo que voy a hacer es herirla gravemente, o sea que se va a desangrar. Así, ambos podrán ver como la única persona que importa, la única persona que aman en el mundo, muere lentamente frente a sus ojos. Sufriendo uno por el otro… más triste que Romeo y Julieta, ¿no creen?

Tony esta jadeando y apenas puede respirar. Una gran presión se apodera de su pecho y Pepper lo sostiene entre sus brazos, llorando, mientras que Hammer les lanza una última mirada de satisfacción. Una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro. Se escuchan pasos por detrás de Hammer. Pepper eleva la mirada y la sostiene por detrás de él. Tony la ve y hace lo mismo. Justin se da cuenta de que su atención fue robada por algo o alguien detrás de él. Esperaba que no fuera aquel tonto senador, porque si lo había interrumpido…

Hammer dio media vuelta.

No esperaba eso.

**_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_**

**A/N: ¡Woooo otro capítulo al fin! Díganme, ¿Qué les pareció?**

**¡Alguien que me diga quién viene ahora! :O ¿Será que el senador Stern se cansó de esperarlo? ¿Qué será, quién será?**

**Gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado, ¡R&R! n.n**

**CeciLovesReading x**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Iron Man ****no me pertenece, ni ningún otro personaje que mencione, a excepción de los que invente :P**

**¡Woow muchísimas gracias por sus maravillosos reviews y todo su apoyo, me encanta que les guste esta historia!**

**Sé que tardé demasiado en subir este capítulo pero todo tiene una razón, y es que ¡hoy 18 de abril se cumplen exactamente dos años desde que empecé a escribir este fic! Cumplimos nuestro segundo feliz aniversario :D No puedo creer que ya hayan pasado dos años… es mucho tiempo, pero este es el último capítulo (triste, lo sé u.u) y merecía terminar el mismo día que comenzó.**

**En fin, basta de perder tiempo en esto… ¡que siga el fic!**

**Disfrútenlo ;)**

**_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l _l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_**

_Tony esta jadeando y apenas puede respirar. Una gran presión se apodera de su pecho y Pepper lo sostiene entre sus brazos, llorando, mientras que Hammer les lanza una última mirada de satisfacción. Una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro. Se escuchan pasos por detrás de Hammer. Pepper eleva la mirada y la sostiene por detrás de él. Tony la ve y hace lo mismo. Justin se da cuenta de que su atención fue robada por algo o alguien detrás de él. Esperaba que no fuera aquel tonto senador, porque si lo había interrumpido…_

_Hammer dio media vuelta._

_No esperaba eso._

Rhodey estaba parado justo detrás de él, en el traje de War Machine, con la parte frontal del casco levantada.

-Un consejo Hammer- dijo, y luego reacomodó el casco en su lugar-. No te metas con mis amigos.

Hammer reaccionó después de lo que parecen varios segundos y comenzó a dispararle a Rhodey, aunque sin éxito, pues el traje es inmune a las balas de una simple Glock. Las balas chocaron contra la armadura, algunas desviándose y otras rebotando. Silbando en el aire y volando sin rumbo. Inevitablemente a Hammer se le acabaron las municiones y optó por hacer lo más fácil, lo que hacen los cobardes cuando se encuentran ante una situación de peligro de la que saben no se podrán zafar. Correr.

-Mi turno- dijo Rhodey.

Justin intenta pasar por un lado de Rhodey pero él levanta una mano metálica y lo detiene con un rayo de plasma, no lo suficientemente fuerte como para matarlo pero sí para dejarlo inconsciente. Hammer salió disparado hacia un lado y cayó sobre unas viejas cajas de cartón. Entonces, Rhodey llamó a los agentes por radio para que se lo llevaran y por la puerta entraron Coulson, Natasha y Clint Barton. Coulson y Barton se dirigieron inmediatamente a Hammer, mientras Natasha se acercaba a Pepper y a Tony.

-¡Rhodey! ¡Tony necesita el reactor!- gritó Pepper desesperada.

-¿Dónde está?

-Hammer lo tenía.

-Pep… Pepper- Tony estaba intentando llamarla, pero su voz salía en un susurro entrecortado.

-Aquí estoy, Tony. Resiste, sólo un poco más. Por mí.

-Hammer no lo tiene, debió caer en alguna de estas cajas cuando cayó sobre ellas -anunció Coulson.

Los dos agentes y Rhodey se pusieron a buscar en las cajas. No quedaba mucho tiempo. Natasha se arrodilló junto a ella y algo en el brazo de Pepper llamó su atención.

-Srta. Potts… está sangrando -la agente se acercó y levantó con cuidado la manga de su brazo, Pepper hizo una mueca pero mantuvo su atención en Tony-. Le rozó una bala, una de las que se desviaron.

-¿Rhodey?- ya no era una pregunta, era una petición. Tony estaba cerrando los ojos, murmurando el nombre de Pepper y ella no podía hacer más que tomar sus manos entre las suyas y rezar por que se quedara con ella.

Sus manos estaban frías y se veía realmente pálido. Sus respiraciones eran rápidas pero parecía que no le proporcionaban el oxígeno suficiente.

-Está perdiendo sangre Srta. Potts, no podemos dejar la herida abierta…

-No me voy a mover de aquí, Natasha- dijo Pepper, su voz más segura de lo que se sentía, interrumpiendo a la agente. Ella asintió y se levantó rápidamente, dirigiéndose hacia el kit de primeros auxilios que se encontraba en una esquina de la bodega, junto a un extintor.

-¡Lo encontré!- exclamó Clint.

El agente sacó su mano de una de las cajas con el reactor firmemente atrapado entre sus dedos y palma, se levantó y corrió hacia donde se encontraban Pepper y Tony. En cuanto llegó junto a ella y se lo ofreció Pepper prácticamente se lo arrebató, dándole las gracias, y con manos temblorosas lo acomodó en el pecho de Tony. Un clic anunció que el reactor ya estaba en su lugar, pero este no producía ese suave zumbido que ella había llegado a conocer tan bien. Tony intenta decirle algo pero de repente sus párpados se vuelven demasiado pesados y cierra sus profundos ojos cafés. Pepper gritó su nombre desesperadamente y tomó su cara entre sus manos. Rhodey se arrodilló al lado de ella y llamó a Tony con voz firme, pero bajo esa voz firme se encuentran trazos de la inquietud y la ansiedad que había estando manteniendo al margen.

-Tony eres mi mejor amigo, vamos, abre los ojos…

-Por favor, Tony. No me hagas esto -suplicó Pepper.

Él seguía con los ojos cerrados, lo único que evitaba que pensaran que estaba muerto era el apenas visible movimiento de su pecho al inhalar y exhalar, y no faltaba mucho para que eso terminara también. Ahora la voz de Pepper había perdido toda la tranquilidad que aparentaba y era evidente la desesperación y desesperanza en sus palabras.

-No me dejes sola. Tony, no puedes dejarme sola. Eres lo único que tengo. La única persona a quien en realidad he amado. Y después de todo por lo que tuvimos que pasar para que al fin estuviéramos juntos, después de todo lo que hemos superado, no puedo perderte. Te amo.

Entonces Pepper se inclinó y besó a Tony en la frente. Su rubio cabello cubría el rostro de ambos y ella cerró sus ojos, con una mano sobre el reactor y la otra sosteniéndolo de la espalda. En ese momento sintió el reactor comenzar a vibrar bajo su mano y escuchó el suave zumbido que creyó nunca más volvería a escuchar. Y una voz… esa voz grave y sexy que la había cautivado desde el primer día.

-Yo también te amo.

Pepper abrió los ojos inmediatamente y observó el rostro de Tony, sus cálidos ojos cafés la miraban con amor y en ellos habitaba un brillo travieso, que aparecía cuando estaba con ella. Pepper comenzó a reír, los nervios y el estrés finalmente abandonando su cuerpo, mientras lloraba lágrimas de felicidad. Abrazó a Tony y giró un poco la cabeza hacia los demás, vio a Rhodey suspirar y sonreír. Todos en la habitación se relajaron visiblemente y uno por uno se fueron acercando para ayudarles.

-Nos dio un buen susto Sr. Stark- dijo Coulson.

-Hola viejo amigo -dijo Tony sonriendo a Rhodey, quien le ayudó a sentarse-, agente Coulson, agente Romanoff y agente del cual no conozco su nombre…

-Me llamo Clint. Clint Barton.

-Mucho gusto, agente Barton.

-El gusto es mío, Sr. Stark.

-Es bueno tenerlo de vuelta -añadió Natasha-. Ahora sí, Srta. Potts, tengo que vendar su brazo.

-¿Qué te pasó Pep? -preguntó Tony, y entonces vio la manga del brazo derecho de Pepper manchada de sangre.

-No es nada.

-Una de las balas de Hammer rebotó y rozó contra su brazo, no requerirá puntadas se ve peor de lo que es, sólo es necesario que la limpie y la vende -dijo la agente.

-Pero no tiene que ser justo ahora…

-Pepper -la interrumpió Tony-, deja que la agente vende tu brazo, ¿por favor?

Pepper suspiró y se dirigió hacia una esquina de la bodega con Natasha, ambas se arrodillaron y la agente comenzó a curar la herida con el contenido del kit de emergencias. Mientras ellas estaban ocupadas Tony y Rhodey, junto con los agentes, se pusieron a discutir sobre lo que harían a continuación. Coulson les dijo que Fury había logrado detener al senador Stern antes de que se marchara y que tenía en su posesión el traje. Stern y Hammer serían llevados a la corte y sentenciados a ir a la cárcel.

Cuando Natasha terminó y todo estaba recogido Pepper regresó al lado de Tony y poco a poco se fueron retirando una tras otra las personas que estaban allí, hasta que quedaron solos Pepper y Tony. Parecían siglos desde la última vez que habían estado solos. Él se había recuperado y estaba de pie en medio de la habitación, cuando Pepper llegó a su lado tomó su cara entre sus manos y besó su frente.

-Tú también eres lo único que tengo -dijo Tony, pegando su frente a la de Pepper-. ¿Pepper… te casarías conmigo?

-Pero Tony… -comenzó ella, realmente sorprendida.

-Nunca más quiero volver a estar lejos de ti, jamás. No podría vivir sabiendo que te he perdido. En realidad sería un infierno, no lo aguantaría.

-Tony, sólo llevamos dos semanas juntos -respondió Pepper, acariciando su mejilla.

-La verdad es que llevamos diez años y dos semanas juntos, sólo que los primeros diez años no lo sabíamos del todo -dijo Tony sonriendo-. Claro que no tiene que ser ahora, podemos tomarnos el tiempo que necesites, si es que tú sí quieres…

Pero ella lo interrumpió con un beso, se puso de puntillas y lo besó con tanto amor y cariño que las palabras sobraban. Puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y sintió las manos de Tony en su cintura y espalda. Él definitivamente no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir tan fácilmente, a lo que ella no oponía ninguna resistencia. Cuando se separaron Pepper sonrió y miró a Tony a los ojos, a ese hombre maravilloso con el que había vivido tantas cosas. Él la abrazó y se quedaron así, juntos, sabiendo que se amaban y que nada los podría separar.

Al menos, por ahora, todo estaba bien.

**_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l _l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_l_**

**A/N: Ahhhhh me da mucha tristeza que aquí termine nuestra historia pero bueno, ¡en una semana tendremos la tercera parte de Iron Man!**

**¡Felicidades a Raven Sakura por adivinar quién llegaría! **

**A quien siguió/favoriteó desde el principio este fic, y a quienes lo fueron siguiendo mientras avanzaba ¡muchísimas gracias! Gracias por acompañarme en este recorrido y espero que les haya gustado. No puedo decir cuánto me inspiraban y motivaban todos sus reviews. En verdad todos ustedes fueron un gran apoyo para mi :)**

**Nos volveremos a ver uno de estos días, ¡hasta pronto!**

**Los ama,**

**CeciLovesReading :***


End file.
